The Rise of Earthclan
by AkariSegawa
Summary: After loosing the trust of their clans, four warriors are brought together. Now, Silverdawn, Crowtalon, Whitefoot, and Reedstrike, must fulfill Starclan's prophecy and create a new clan: Earthclan. Rated T just to be safe. All are OCs although, some of th
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, just my characters and the plot._**_  
_

**The ****gray she-cat glanced nervously at the cat in front of her.** The black tom stood with his back to her, staring up at gray sky. The she-cat shifted from paw to paw. "Why?"The tom asked suddenly. The she-cat flinched and looked at her mate. "He deceived me, Pantherclaw. I never meant for this to happen." The she-cat mewed.

The tom turned to look at her, his ice blue eyes filled with anger. "Deceived you?" he growled. "Are you so mouse-brained that you didn't realize what he was doing!?" The ThunderClan she-cat crouched low to the ground, her eyes filled with sorrow. "It's over now, Bloodtail won't come back. The clans are safe."

"Over? You really think his banishment has solved everything, Silverdawn!?" Pantherclaw roared. "It's because of you that my sister is dead, that our _kit _is dead!" "I never wanted them to die!" Silverdawn yelled. "I'm so sorry; I didn't want this to happen."

"You're sorry? Is that all you have to say?!" Both cats turned to see a brown tabby emerge from the bushes. "My sister, _your kit_, is dead and all you can say is 'sorry'?" he hissed. "Thistletail, please understand-" "No, the clans were almost destroyed because of you; we lost several of our warriors. What is there to understand, other than the fact that nothing you say can fix what you've broken?"

The she-cat looked between her mate and kit, and then bowed her head. "You're right." She said softly. "I cannot fix this with words. Nothing I do will fix this mess." Her head still bowed, Silverdawn padded away, refusing to look at what was left of her family.

Pantherclaw watched as his mate vanished into the underbrush. A pang of guilt stabbed at his heart. The black tom shook head. A part him knew he couldn't blame her of everything that had happen, but the ThunderClan warrior was not ready to listen to that part of his heart.

* * *

Silverdawn wandered through ThunderClan territory, her heart heavy with grief. Not only had she lost her daughter; she had lost a sister, her clan's trust, her mate, and her son. She stopped when she came to the entrance to the ThunderClan camp. _"What's the point in returning? I have nothing to return to." _No one would welcome her if she came home. No one would care if she didn't come back.

Turning away, Silverdawn padded towards the border between ThunderClan and WindClan. The river was Moonpool Stream, its waters came from the Moonpool and flowed into the lake. The water bubbled and splashed against the banks. The gray warrior sat next to the rushing water and stared at her reflection. _"Perhaps I should just end it right now." _the warrior thought miserably. _"Death by drowning wouldn't be too bad." _

An agonized yowl caught her attention. Silverdawn raised her head and her heart sped up at what she saw. On the other side of the river were two she-cats. One she-cat was blue-gray with green eyes and a silky pelt. Her claws and mouth were covered with bright red blood. In front of her were the bodies of three kits.

The second female was someone Silverdawn recognized; it was WindClan's medicine cat Whitefoot. The smaller white she-cat stared at the dead kits, her eyes filled with pain. Beside her was another kit, alive and cowering in fear.

"Why?" Whitefoot wailed. "What did my kits ever do to you, Bluebreeze? Why did you kill them?" The RiverClan warrior sneered. "What did they do? They were born, that was their crime. As if it wasn't bad enough that their mother was a medicine cat, their father was also a warrior from another clan. My clan!" Bluebreeze's eyes narrowed into slits. "He was suppose to be mine and you stole him!"

Silverdawn's heart went out to the kind-hearted medicine cat and couldn't turn her back on the other she-cat. "I don't care what you do to me, Bluebreeze." Whitefoot mewed. "Just please, spare his life. Breezekit did nothing wrong." By this time, Silverdawn had already crossed the border into Windclan. Silverdawn crept up behind the Riverclan warrior; Whitefoot noticed her, but quickly looked away when she realized that the Thunderclan warrior was trying to help.

"It's too late for begging Whitefoot." Bluebreeze hissed, unaware that she was being stalked. "You will pay for stealing my mate!" With a yowl, Silverdaw threw herself at Bluebreeze, landing on her back and dragging her down to the ground. Surprised, the blue-gray she cat couldn't defend herself as Silverdawn clawed at her face. Realizing who her attacker was Bluebreeze hissed in anger and retaliated. The two cats rolled around, clawing, biting, and hissing at each other.

Bluebreeze pinned Silverdawn down, her expression fierce. Silverdawn scratched at the RiverClan warrior's belly with her hind legs, forcing the warrior to release her. As the fight progressed, Whitefoot grabbed her kit and pushed him under a nearby bush.

Her kit now hidden under a bush, Whitefoot join the fray, wanting to avenge her lost kits. Silverdawn sunk her teeth into the other warrior's shoulder while the medicine cat scratched at the Riverclan warrior's eyes. Bluebreeze struggled to break free, her once hateful eyes now filled with fear. Her claws swiped desperately at Whitefoot and missed, frustrating her. With her hind legs, Bluebreeze kicked off Silverdawn and rolled onto her belly, only to be tackled by the furious medicine cat.

Silverdawn stumbled away from the fighting she-cats, nearly falling into the stream. The warrior stood up on shaky legs then charged back into the fight. The Unable to fight off both cats, Bluebreeze broke free from her enemies' grasp and ran, returning to Riverclan. Silverdawn panted, glaring at the direction the warrior had left. Whitefoot's remaining kit cried from his hiding place, timidly poking his head out from beneath the bush.

Whitefoot walked over to her kit and kicked his head. The kit trembled and hid himself in his mother's pelt. "Is he alright?" Silverdawn asked. "A little frightened, but he'll be fine." Whitefoot answered. The medicine cat looked mournfully at her kit's dead siblings. "If only I had come sooner..." Whitefoot stepped away from her surviving kit and pressed her nose against the body of the nearest kit. The Windclan cat did the same with the other two before she began digging small holes into the dirt.

With Silverdawn's help, Whitefoot buried the three she-kits. Breezekit watched from under the bush, his innocent eyes dark with sorrow. The two older cats sat by the graves of Whiefoot's kits, silent. "Will you be returning to your camp now?" Silverdawn finally asked. Whitefoot shook her head. "There is nothing there for me now. My clan despises me and I can't trust Webwhisker to care for Breezekit. She just let that wicked she-cat take my kits! Knowing her, she'd probably kill Breezekit herself." The Windclan cat glanced at Silverdawn. "What will you do? I bet your clan doesn't trust thanks to Bloodtail. Will you still go back?"

Silverdawn thought for a moment. "...No. I won't go back. I will not be missed if I leave." "Alright." Whitefoot said. "Then perhaps...we can stay together." Silverdawn's eyes widened. "I know it's a bit sudden," Whitefoot mewed. "But after today, I know I can trust you. You didn't have to help me, but you did. Besides, you're not the only cat Bloodtail tricked." It was true, Silverdawn wasn't the only cat Bloodtail had used to get what he wanted. The Shadowclan warrior had forced Whitefoot to tell a false prophecy to protect her kits and her mate Stonefang from Bloodtail.

"Alright," Silverdawn replied. "As of now, I'm no longer a Thunderclan warrior. We stick together." Whitefoot purred. "I'm glad. Breezekit come." The light brown kit stumbled over to his mother, glancing up nervously at Silverdawn. "Where shall we go?" Whitefoot asked. "We should leave the clan territories." Silverdawn said. "It isn't safe of us to be near the clans at the moment." Whitefoot nodded in agreement and picked up her kit by his scruff. Together, the two she-cats walked along the Moonpool Stream, every step they made took them further and further away from their homes.

* * *

Silverdawn stood guard in front of the abandoned badger den while Whitefoot and Breezekit slept. They had made camp outside of the Lake Territories, just north of the Moonpool. The cool night wind blew and millions of stars gleamed in the night sky. Silverdawn doubted that anything would harm them during the night, but she kept watch just to be sure.

Something rutled in the bushes; Silverdawn jumped to her paws and glared into the darkness. From the bushes came a handsome ginger tom. His flame colored pelt had a mystifying glow to it, his emerald green eyes shone like stars. Starry paw prints formed were his paws had been. Silverdawn watched in awe as the tom came closer. "Hello Silverdawn." the tom greeted her. "I am Firestar, I was once leader of Thunderclan and know reside in Starclan."

"Why are you here, Firestar?" Silverdawn asked, still amazed to see the Starclan cat. "There is something I must tell you Silverdawn." The she-cat's eys narrowed. "What?" Firestar stared into her eyes and spoke: _"Four will become one, Earth shall join the Air, Darkness, Water and Thunder and will be blessed by the Stars." _Silverdawn blinked in confusion. "But what does that mean?" she mewed. "You will soon find out." With that, the former Thunderclan leader began to fade. "Wait don't-!" But the tom was already gone.

"Is everything alright, Silverdawn?" The she-cat turned to see Whitefoot who stared back sleepily. "Who were you talking to?" Silverdawn hesitated. "I...met Firestar." "What?" Whitefoot was now wide awake. "Yes, Firestar came to me," Silverdawn murmured. "He told me a...prophecy. But I don't understand it." Whitefoot's ears flattened against her head. "You too huh..." "What?" Silverdawn questioned.

Whitefoot looked at her companion. "Onestar came to me in my dreams. He told a prophecy as well." Silverdawn couldn't hide her shock. "Onestar, really? What did he tell you?" Whitefoot thought, trying to remember. "He said '_four will become one, Earth shall join the Air, Darkness, Water, and Thunder and will be blessed by the Stars."_ Silverdawn gasped. "That's what Firestar told me, but what could it mean?" The former medicine cat lifted her head to the night sky and stared up at Silverpelt. "We'll find out soon enough."


	2. The Rise of Earthclan Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Silverdawn: AkariSegawa does not own Warriors**_ o_**nly her characters and the plot.**_

_**Breezekit: *tackles Silverdawn's tail***_

_**Silverdawn: Leave my tail alone.**_

_**Breezekit: *purring***_

_**Chapter 2: Reedstrike  
**_

Silverdawn yawned sleepily and stretched. Without meaning to, she had stayed up all night standing guard. "You should have asked me to stand guard for the rest of the night." Whitefoot said. "Too late for that." the gray she-cat muttered. The former medicine cat purred in amusement. "Silverdawn," Whitefoot began. "What?" Silverdawn asked, licking her paw. Whitefoot paused. "What will we do now? We can't go back to the clans, they won't accept us, not after what Bloodtail did."

Silverdawn looked up from her grooming. "To be honest, I not sure myself. All we can do is stay together until we figure out what to do." Breezekit stumbled around the small den, mewing whenever he fell. Whitefoot purred and licked her kit's ear. Breezekit looked up at his mother and mewed pitifully.

Watching mother and kit, Silverdawn thought about her own kits, one kit in particular. _"Dawncloud." _the she-cat bowed her head. _"If only I hadn't believed what Bloodtail said she would still be alive. And Leopardclaw, I'm so sorry." _-dawn. Silverdawn!" The she-cat jumped. "Wha-?" "Silverdawn, I called your name five times , are you alright?" Whitefoot asked. "Y-yes I'm fine." Silverdawn mewed. "Are you hungry, I can go hunt." Whitefoot sent the warrior a grateful look. "Yes, I would like that."

Silverdawn stood and stretched her stiff legs. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Silverdawn said. "You'll be fine without me right?" Whitefoot nodded. "Don't worry, we'll be alright, won't we Breezekit?" The little tom purred at his mother. Silverdawn chuckled and shook her head.

* * *

Moments later, Silverdawn returned to Whitefoot, a plump rabbit in her jaws. Whitefoot watched her kit play. Breezekit played just outside the den, batting at a small leaf. _"It wouldv'e been nice if at least one of his siblings survived." _Silverdawn thought. The white she-cat turned her head slightly towards Silverdawn. "Good you're back." the she-cat greeted. "Anything happen while I was gone?" Silverdawn asked, dropping the prey before her companion. Whitefoot shook her head. "Nothing interesting. Would you like to share?"

The smell of fresh kill pulled Breezekit's attention away from his game. Both she-cats set aside a bit of the kill for the kit to try. At first the little tom seemed unsure of the bit of prey his mother had placed in front of him. After a hesitant sniff, the kit wolfed it down.

"How_ are we going to survive?." _Silverdawn thought. _"It's not safe for just the three of us to be here alone. If only we had some allies." _The she-cat resumed her grooming. _"The only allies we have are the cats Bloodtail deceived. It don't remember the names of the rogues but the clan cats I knew. Who were those cats? There was myself, Whitefoot, Reedstrike, and Crowtalon."_

"You too, huh?" The gray cat jumped and turned. "Who are…Crowtalon?" she mewed. A jet black tom appeared from the bushes. Behind him, stood a brown and white she-cat who Silverdawn recognized as his sister, Treepaw. Silverdawn mentally scolded herself for not paying attention. _"For all I know, it could have been someone more hostile." _The dark tom purred in greeting. "Why are you here?" Silverdawn asked, still angry with herself. The ShadowClan warrior looked down at his paws.

"ShadowClan exiled me. They blame me for Moonstar's death." He said. The she-cat gasped. "But it wasn't your fault Moonstar lost her last life; in fact you tried to save her!" The black tom shook his head. "That's not how they see it; to ShadowClan I'm a traitor and a murderer. I don't belong there." Crowtalon turned to his sister. "Treepaw decided to come with me. Although I would have preferred it if she stayed in ShadowClan."

_"So would I." _Silverdawn thought. The apprentice was irritating to be around, and had succeeded in making at least one enemy in each clan. Treepaw narrowed her eyes. "I'm not staying in that fowl clan! Crowtalon is innocent, it was all Bloodtail's fault this happened, he tricked my brother!"

"He deceived us all." She whispered. "Bloodtail made us believe he was saving the clans, when he was really trying to control them." She paused. "What are you going to do now?" Whitefoot emerged from the den with Breezekit close behind her. "I thought I heard voices." Whitefoot muttered, glaring at Treepaw. The apprenticed glared back defiantly.

"Were you also exiled?" Crowtalon asked. "Not really,we choose to leave our clans." Whitefoot mewed. "In the clans' current state, it's too dangerous for us to stay in the Lake Territories." "Well," Crowtalon said. "Since we've found you, we might as well stick together. Why is there a kit with you?" Whitefoot curled her tail around the squirming kit. "He's mine." she mewed. "I thought medicine cats weren't allowed to have kits." Treepaw said. "This has nothing to do with you." Whitefoot hissed.

"Have any of you heard from Reedstrike?" Crowtalon asked, before his sister could respond. Silverdawn shook her head. "He may still be in the Riverclan, it would be good to have him with us." Silverdawn had always admired the Riverclan cat. Strong, wise, and kind Reedstrike had been the most respected of all clan cats. Crowtalon glanced at the she-cat. "Oh, so I'm not good enough?" Silverdawn gasped. "N-no! That's not what I meant!" Crowtalon purred in amusement. "I'm only teasing, relax." the black tom said. "But I do agree with you. The more allies the better, someone should go get Reedstrike."

Treepaw's eyes lit up."I can get him!" "NO!" all three warriors shouted. The apprentice's ears flattened. "Why not? I want to help." Silverdawn glared at the younger she-cat. "You're not helping because you'll get in the way." "Will not!" the apprentice objected. "Treepaw listen to Silverdawn, you're not going to do anything except stay here!" Crowtalon yelled. "Why do I have to listen to her?" Treepaw whined.

"That's because Silverdawn's a warrior, you're an apprentice." Crowtalon said. "Now for once in your life, listen to what a warrior tells you to do!" Treepaw glared up at her brother. "Fine!" The light brown she-cat grouchily made her way to the den and sat beside Whitefoot. "Alright," Crowtalon mewed. "Silverdawn, you and I will go get Reedstrike. Whitefoot keep an eye on Treepaw. Treepaw, behave." The she-cat nodded and together, Crowtalon and Silverdawn made their way to Riverclan.

Silverdawn glanced back at the other cats. Whitefoot gave her a look of encouragement. Treepaw glared down at a blade of grass while Breezekit playfully attacked her tail. The grey she-cat sighed and turned away, walking faster to keep up with Crowtalon.

* * *

The she-cat glanced around nervously. This was her first time being in Riverclan territory and it felt odd for her to not be surrounded by th trees of Thunderclan. "Are you alright?" Crowtalon asked, a look of concern on his face. "Yes, I'm fine." Silverdawn mewed. "I'm just not use to this sort of terrain." The tom nodded, understanding how she felt.

"I hope we can find him soon." Crowtalon said. "I wouldn't want to run into a Riverclan patrol before we could get to him." The two warriors moved silently through the clan cat territory, sniffing the air cautiously for any patrols. Silverdawn wondered if they'll be able to find the Riverclan warrior. _"What if they didn't banish him."_ the she-cat thought. _"What if they killed him...no Froststar would never do that to her beloved nephew." _"Silverdawn, stop!" Crowtalon mewed. Silverdawn immediately froze and looked at the tom.

With his tail, Crowtalon pointed ahead of them. Before them were two Riverclan cats. A she-cat with pale gray fur stood before a brown and white tom. Silverdawn knew the tom from the Gatherings, the Riverclan deputy Shellfur. The other cat was familiar but, Silverdawn could't remember her name.

"Are you sure about this Softmist?" the deputy asked. "Yes," the she-cat assured him. "I realized long ago that I didn't love Reedstrike, but I did nothing because I had hoped that my feelings would change. They haven't." Softmist paused. "He is a good warrior but I don't love him and now it seems I cannot trust him." The she-cat touched her nose to Shellfur's cheek. "The tom I love and trust is you, Shellfur."

_"Oh no," _Silverdawn thought with dread. _"She's Reedstrike's mate! Is she seriously going to abandon Reedstrike for the deputy of her clan?"_ If Reedstrike find out," Crowtalon whispered. "He'll be crushed.""Poor Reedstrike." Silverdawn murmured. During her time as Blootail's underling, Silverdawn had spoken to Reedstrike many times. He would often talk about his mate with great love and affection. "When will we tell him?" Shellfur asked. Softmist looked down at her paws, thinking. "When we get back to camp." she replied. "The sooner we tell him, the better." The deputy nodded. Let's head back." With tails intertwined, the two Riverclan cats made their way back to their camp.

Once the two were gone, Silverdawn and Crowtalon left their hiding place. "This is bad." Silverdawn mewed. "How could she be so cold?" Crowtalon's eyes narrowed. "Peachpaw wasn't lying about her mentor after all." he said. "What?" "Come," he said. "I'll tell you while we continue to look for Reedstrike. Silverdawn quickly followed.

"What did Peachpaw say?" Silverdawn asked. "She told me at the last Gathering," Crowtalon began. "Softmist only loves herself. The real reason she became Reedstrike's mate wasn't because she loved him. It was because he was related to Froststar." the black tom growled. "Peachpaw said that Softmist was sure that she would become more important if the nephew of her leader was her mate. That she-cat only does things that will benefit her, even if it means hurting someone else."

"She doesn't love Shellfur." Silverdawn realized. "Riverclan doesn't trust Reedstrike, so she's using Shellfur now that her mate is no longer trusted by the clan. That flea bitten shrew!" The she-cat hissed in anger. "We need to find Reedstrike now!"

* * *

It was nearly Sunhigh when the two found Reedstrike just outside of Riverclan territory near the Horseplace. "Finally!" Silverdawn exclaimed. "Reedstrike where have you been!?" The striped gray tom jumped and turned. "Silverdawn, Crowtalon what are you doing here?" he asked. "We've been searching for you." Crowtalon mewed. "Is there something you need from me?" Reedstrike wondered.

"We would like for you to join us." Silvverdawn said. "Join you?" Crowtalon nodded. "We've lost the trust of our clans and only have each other to rely on. We figured that you would want to join us. Whitefoot and her kit joined us, they're just outside the Lake territories with Treepaw. We will be safer away from the clans until things calm down." Reedstrike flattened his ears against his head. "Is...Bloodtail there?" Silverdawn shook her head. "No, we haven't seen him since he was banished. If we ever do see him, he won't survive the encounter."

Reedstrike looked at the two cats before speaking. "Yes, it would be wise to stay away from the clans for a while, that I understand but..." He turned to Silverdawn. "What about Pantherclaw? Don't you miss him?" The she-cat flinched. "Yes I miss him," she said softly. "But he doesn't miss me." Reedstrike bowed his head. "I'm sorry. Both for mentioning Pantherclaw and refusing your offer." "You won't come with us?"

Reedstrike shook his head. "Yes my clan hates me and I don't blame them, they have every right to despise me. But I still have Softmist, she'll always love me." Silverdawn glanced nervously at Crowtalon, who shifted from paw to paw. "Reedstrike about Softmist..." Crowtalon said. "We saw her earlier with Shellfur." Reedstrike frowned. "Why was she with my brother?"

Crowtalon sent Silverdawn a pleading look. The she-cat sighed. "Reedstrike...there's no easy way to say this but...Softmist doesn't want to be your mate anymore. She wants to be with Shellfur." Reedstrike froze. "What...?" "We heard them Reedstrike." Crowtalon mewed. "Softmist said that all this time she never loved you and-" "You're lying!" the warrior shouted. "Softmist would never leave me, she loves me! You must have heard it wrong." The two cats shook their heads.

"If you don't believe us, ask her apprentice." Silverdawn said. "Peachpaw is well aware of her mentor's self-centered personality. Softmist only becomes friends with another cat if she can get something out of it. She only cares about herself." Silverdawn hated to tell him this, Reedstrike loved Softmist with all his heart and such news would be hard for him to accept.

Reedstrike stared wide-eyed at the two cats. "No," he murmured. "My mate isn't like that. She's the sweetest she-cat I've ever met. Softmist would never betray me, and Shellfur...he's my brother...they...I can't believe it, I WON'T believe it!" The gray tom ran, running back to his clan. The two cats didn't run after him. Silverdawn watched Reedstrike disappear and sighed. "What should we do?" "There's nothing we can do." Crowtalon mewed. "We should go back to Whitefoot and Treepaw." "Alright..."

Silverdawn glanced once more at the direction Reedstrike went, her eyes filled with sympathy. _"Starclan, please watch over him."_

* * *

Allegiances:

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader: Hollowstar- lean black she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Deputy: Leopardclaw- dark gray she-cat**

**Medicine cat: Badgerfang- brown and white tom**

Apprentice- Snowwhisker

**Warriors:**

Pantherclaw- massive black tom with white paws and ice blue eyes

Thistletail- brown tabby tom with shaggy fur

Lightningstrike- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Apprentice- Rosepaw

Sorrelheart- dark brown she-cat

Apprentice- Bramblepaw

Liontail- pale ginger tom

Dawncloud- mottled brown she-cat

Whitefrost- white tom

Midnightpelt- tall smoky gray she-cat

Tigerfang- brown tabby tom

Fernstripe- brown tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice- Redpaw

Branchfall- tortoiseshell tom

**Apprentices:**

Redpaw- ginger she-cat with bushy tail

Snowwhisker- white tom with long whiskers

Rosepaw- gray she-cat with white spots

**Queens:  
**

Poppysong- white she-cat with one gray paw

Kits: Lilykit, Flamekit**  
**

Graypelt- light gray she-cat with darker stripes

Kits: Littlekit

**Elders:****  
**

Redfur- tom with reddish fur

**Shadowclan:**

**Leader: Moonstar- beautiful black and white she-cat  
**

**Deputy: Scorchclaw- massive gray tabby tom with ginger patches**

**Medicine cat: Mothwind- brown she-cat with amber eyes**

**Warriors:**

Hawkfang- pale brown tom with dark brown stripes, large white paws

Apprentice- Whisperpaw

Darkclaw-small dark gray tom

Dapplepelt- she-cat with gray, dappled fur

Shadestep- gray she-cat with dark spots

Whitefang- large white tom

Eagleflight- gray dapple tom

Razorstrike- tall brown tabby with long, sharp claw

Fawnheart- brown she-cat with white spots

Cloudfur- she-cat with fluffy white fur

Blazeheart- dark ginger tom with white paws

**Apprentice:**

Whisperpaw- small tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Smokestep- smoky gray she-cat

Rowankit, Dreamkit, Robinkit**  
**

**Elders:**

Clawthorn- old tabby tom

**Riverclan**

**Leader: Froststar- white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Deputy: Shellfur- white tom with brown spots**

**Medicine cat: Graystorm- dark blue gray tom**

**Warriors:**

Stonefang- large brown and white tom

Mossfoot- blue-gray she-cat with one blue eye the other, green

Dawnstream- cream colored she-cat with gray paws

Mudtail- brown tabby tom

Stormcloud- solid gray tom

Smallcreek- small brown tabby tom

Bluebreeze- blue gray she-cat with green eyes

Reedstrike- striped gray tom with long claws **  
**

Softmist- she-cat with soft pale gray fur

Lightstream- cream colored tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Waterlily- grayish brown she-cat

Kits: Oakkit, Snowkit

**Elder:**

Deadbranch- black tom with twisted hind leg

**Windclan:**

**Leader: Falconstar- small white she-cat**

**Deputy: Swiftclaw- tortoiseshell tom**

**Medicine cat: Leafstem- black she-cat with a white chest**

**Warriors:**

Spiderfoot- dappled she-cat with long legs

Sedgeclaw- dark gray she-cat

Apprentice- Sedgepaw

Nighttail- black tom

Shrewnose- small gray tom

Foxpelt- ginger tom with a white chest and paws

Apprentice- Wedpaw

Breezetail- brown tabby tom

Moonlight- beige and white she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Wedpaw- brown she-cat with black spots

Sedgepaw- dark gray she-cat

**Queens:**

Flowertail- black she-cat with a white chest and paws

Kits: Owlkit, Wolfkit

Cheetahclaw- golden she-cat

Kits: Ashkit

**Elders:**

Losttail- old tortoiseshell she-cat, missing tail

Crookedtooth- spotted tom with crooked jaw and a broken tooth

**Cats Outside clan:**

Crowtalon- black tom, formally of Shadowclan

Silverdawn- solid gray she-cat with blue eyes, formally of Thunderclan

Treepaw- light brown and white she-cat, formally of Shadowclan

Whitefoot- she-cat with snow-white fur, formally of Windclan

Bloodtail- reddish brown tom with amber eyes, formally of Shadowclan


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the Reviews everyone! They really helped me XD. **

**_Disclaimer: _**_  
_

**Treepaw- Can I do the Disclaimer?  
**

**Whitefoot- No. Anyway...AkariSegawa does not own Warriors.  
**

**Treepaw- I never get to do anything. T_T_  
_**

The gray tabby tom raced through the moist green grass of his home, his heart heavy with anxiety. _Softmist please don't leave me. _he thought desperately. _You're all I have. _The tom slowed as he came to the river. The water bubbled and splashed as it flowed past. Reedstrike panted exhausted from the run. Silverdawn's words haunted his thoughts. _It can't be, it just can't.__  
_

"Reedstrike!" The tom jumped and turned. A golden she-cat rushed to his side. "Peachpaw," Reedstrike murmured. "What's wrong?" The apprentice paused to catch her breath. "S-Softmist." Peachpaw gasped. "She came to camp with Shellfur." Reedstrike's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. "She's really choosing him...?" he whispered. "Y-you already know?" Peachpaw asked. Reedstrike's claws dug into the muddy bank.

"They were right?" he said miserably. "They were telling the truth!" The apprentice blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?" The tabby turned to the golden cat. "Take me to them." he said. "I want them to tell me with their own words."

* * *

The two cats stopped at the entrance to their camp. Almost every Riverclan cat was out and about, all of them were looking at Softmist and Shellfur. Some cats watched the two with indifference, while most looked upon them with a hint of disgust. Reedstrike's brother Shellfur appeared uncomfortable. Softmist, however, looked smug and confident.

All eyes turned to the warrior as he entered the camp. Peachpaw glanced nervously at her mentor, staying close to the entrance to the camp. Reedstrike stopped a tail-length away from his brother and mate, his eyes narrowed. "So it's true?" he said slowly. Shellfur took a deep breath. "Reedstrike please understand, I don't want to hurt you but...to be honest, I've always loved her but I thought it would be best to let Softmist be with you." "So you've changed your mind?" Reedstrike hissed. "You decided that I didn't matter anymore? That my feelings were nothing?"

"That's not it!" Shellfur mewed. "I've always care about you, you're my brother!" Reedstrike hissed in anger. "Would a caring brother steal his sibling mate!?" Shellfur bowed his head. "I'm sorry-." "Save it." Reedstrike growled. His brother flinched, his ears flat against his head. "I should have listen to them." Reedstrike murmured. "Silverdawn and Crowtalon were telling the truth, I should have listened to them."

"Silverdawn and Crowtalon were here!?" Shellfur gasped. "Why didn't you say anything, they could be plotting against us!" Reedstrike shook his head. "No, they were trying to help me. I should have gone with them when they asked me. "Reedstrike!" Shellfur growled. "What are you talking about? How could you even think of that, after all that's happened you're going to betray your clan again?"

Reedstrike stared hatefully at his brother. "Are you going to answer me?" Shellfur continued. "Does your clan mean nothing to you?" The gray tom remained silent. "You haven't changed at all." Shellfur growled. "You trust outsiders too easily Reedstrike, just like when we were apprentices. Softmist is been better off with someone more loyal to his clan." With a furious yowl, Reedstrike launched himself at Shellfur.

The Riverclan deputy was caught off guard. Reedstrike tackled his brother to the ground, scratching furiously. Shellfur pressed his hind legs onto Reedstrike's belly and pushed with all his might. The warrior landed on his back and quickly rolled away when his brother attempted to retaliate. Back on his paws, Reedstrike watched his brother carefully.

As Shellfur ran towards him, Reedstrike crouched low and waited. When the white and brown tom came close enough, Reedstrike pounced, knocked his brother to the ground. The two warriors rolled around the camp, clawing and biting. The other cats quickly moved out away from the fighting toms. Kits scrambled out of the way, crying fearfully for their mothers.

Reedstrike pinned his brother to the ground, one paw pressed against his brother's throat. Sharp claw sunk into the deputy's throat. The white and brown tom stared fearfully up at the gray tom. At first there was no mercy in the gray warriors eyes, only hurt and anger. Reedstrike's gaze soften slightly at the sight of his brother staring up at him with terror filled eyes.

"What is Starclan's name is going on!?" cried a familiar voice. Reedstrike flinched at his aunt's harsh tone. The gray tom released his brother and reluctantly turned to face his furious leader. The white she-cat glared at her nephew then looked at her deputy. Beside her, the medicine cat Graystorm narroweed his eyes. "What is going on?" she asked again. "I leave for a moment and find nephews fighting. "Kin should not fight against each other."

Shellfur glanced regretfully at his brother. Reedstrike didn't return his brother's gaze. "He's not my kin." Reedstrike said darkly. "Not anymore." Reedstrike turned away and headed towards the camp entrance, ignoring the shocked expressions of his aunt and brother.

* * *

The former Riverclan warrior winced in pain as made his way out of Riverclan territory, trying to ignore the stinging pain from his wounds. Reedstrike stopped when he came to the border separating Riverclan and Shadowclan. The tom sniffed at the border warily then carefully crossed into the rival clan's territory. The tom drew in a shaky breath.

Reedstrike wandered through fog covered forest of Shadowclan, jumping at any sudden noise. He knew without a doubt that any patrol would kill him the moment he was spotted. The gray tom lurked in the shadows of the forest, keeping close to the trees and bushes. A lizard darted past, startling the tom. The scaly animal scurried away. Reedstrike took a deep breath and shook his head.

The gray tom carefully made his way through Shadowclan territory. It was Sundown by the time Reedstrike came to the end of the Shadowclan territory. The cat sigh with relief at not having met a single patrol. Confident, Reedstrike continued until he came to an abandoned badger den. He sniffed at the den cautiously before entering.

Reedstrike licked his wounds. The day's events had left him exhausted. _I'll rest here for the night then look for Silverdawn and Crowtalon tomorrow. _he thought. The gray tom yawned and curled up, closing his eyes.

When he opened his eyes again, Reedstrike was no longer just outside Shadowclan territory. The place was a land of mist and shadow under a clear night sky. From within the mist, a figure emerged. A light brown tom with a twisted jaw stood before the cat. Reedstrike stepped away from the strange tom. The cat purred in amusement.

"There is no need to be afraid Reedstrike." he said. "How do you know my name? Where am I? Who are you?" the gray cat asked. "This is Starclan." the other answered. "I am Crookedstar, former leader of Riverclan." Reedstrike's eyes widened. _Crookedstar! Why would a cat from Starclan come to me? _"Why have you come to me?" the gray tom asked. "I am here to give a prophecy that you must fulfill." Reedstrike blinked, confused. "A prophecy?"

Crookedstar nodded. "Listen carefully, _four will become one, Earth shall join the Air,Darkness, Water and Thunder and will be blessed by the Stars." _Reedstrike stared at the Starclan cat. "What does that mean?" "I will find out soon enough." Crookedstar mewed. "But," Reedstrike murmured. "Why me isn't there someone else who can-" The older tom shook his head. "I have chosen you, Reedstrike. I can think of no other Riverclan cat that can do this. Don't loose faith young warrior, you won't do this alone."

The mist covered land began to fade. Crookedstar's image began to blur and fade as well. "Wait!" Reedstrike cried out. But Both cat and Starclan territory had disappeared and Reedstrike was once again outside of Shadowclan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**_  
_

**Silverdawn- Care to do the disclaimer Crowtalon?**

**Crowtalon- Sure, ****AkariSegawa does not own Warriors.  
**

**Treepaw- When will I get to do the disclaimer...?**

**Silverdawn- When your a warrior."**

**Treepaw- When will that be."**

**AkariSegawa- Only I know ;3**

**Treepaw- Will I get to be leader?**

**Akari, Silver, Crow- NO!**

**Treepaw- T_T**

**Chapter 4: A New Clan shall Rise**

Silverdawn raised her muzzle to the sky, breathing in the crisp morning air. The Sun's light appeared dim in the misty morning. Beside her, Whitefoot stretched and yawned. Treepaw slept peacefully at the back of the den, snoring. Silverdawn yawned and stood slowly. "I'm going to hunt." said the she-cat. Whitefoot nodded and nudged her kit. Silverdawn padded outside of the den.

Crowtalon sat a few pawsteps away. Hearing her approach, the black tom turned and purred at her in greeting. "Did you sleep well?" he asked. "Yes." Silverdawn answered. "I'm going out to hunt. We need food."

"Shall I come with you?" Crowtalon asked her. The other cat shook her head. "I'll be fine on my own." The tom didn't look convinced. "You'll catch more prey with someone else with you." Silverdawn purred. "Crowtalon," she mewed. "Are you just trying to find an excuse to send time with me?"

Crowtalon's eyes widened. "Uh...ummm. On second thought, you'll probably hunt better without me." Silverdawn laughed. "I'm only teasing. I'll be going now."

"I want to come!" Treepaw raced out of the den, earning a frustrated hiss from Whitefoot as the white she-cat wrapped her tail protectively around Breezekit. Silverdawn sighed, not wanting to take the enthusiastic apprentice with her. The gray she-cat sent a pleading look to Crowtalon, who shrugged. "Fine." Silverdawn said, defeated. "But you must promise to _listen _to me." Treepaw rolled her eyes. "Alright."

* * *

"You mouse brain! I told you three times already to keep your tail _down_!" Silverdawn cried. Treepaw flinched and bowed her head. The apprentice tail had alerted the mouse she had been stalking, causing the prey to flee. Only Silverdawn had managed to hunt successfully: two voles and a plump mouse which were now hidden from theives.

Silverdawn shook her head, sighing. "Try again, check the air for a scent. This time keep your tail _down_, tread _quietly,_ and for the love of Starclan don't talk while stalking!" Treepaw grumbled something under her breath before tasting the air for more prey. After a moment, the apprentice quickly and quietly stalked her next victim. Silverdawn flowed silently.

Treepaw stepped carefully through the brush, steeping over the leaves and fallen branches. In front of her was a mouse who calmly groomed its face. Suddenly the mosue froze, picking up the scent of a predator. But it was too late. The she-cat pounced and sank her claws into the prey, preventing it from escaping. The mouse struggled futilely. With a triumphant hiss, Treepaw bit down on the creature's throat. The mouse gave one more violent jerk and was still.

_Finally. _Silver thought in relief. _It took her seven tries to get it right. I know she hasn't been an apprentice for every long but even I didn't have that much trouble hunting._ "Well done Treepaw." the gray cat praised. "Now try to remember what I taught you and you won't have...too much trouble next time." Treepaw glared at her. "I didn't do that bad."

Silverdawn shook her head. "Oh really? If I'm correct you failed to catch three mice, a blackbird, a vole and a lizard all in one day." The apprentice continued to glare. "Oh yeah, how well did you do?" Silverdawn licked her paw. "Caught a mouse on my first try." The other she-cat growled. "But," Silverdawn went on. "You did well for your first time." _For a mouse brain. _she added silently.

"I want to keep hunting." Treepaw said. The gray cat shook her head. "We need to head back. We spent a lot of time getting four pieces of prey." "But-." Silverdawn silenced the apprentice with a glare of her own. "Didn't you agree to listen to me?" Treepaw's ears flattened. "Can I at least catch something if I smell it on the way back?" The she-cat thought a moment. "Fine."

* * *

Treepaw managed to catch two more mice on the way back. The apprenticed seemed satisfied with her success and remained manageable the rest of the way. Upon returning, the two cats were greeted by an interesting sight. Three new cats had appeared in their tiny camp. At first Silverdawn feared that they were being attacked when one of the cats turned.

"Oh, there you two are." Reedstrike greeted. "You were taking so long I was afraid we would have to search for you." Silverdawn sent her prey by a small rock. "If Treepaw had remembered what I told her in the beginning, we would have come sooner." Treepaw huffed. "I caught something didn't I?" Silverdawn ignored her. "You changed your mind about our offer?"

Reedstrike's eyes darkened. "Actually, Softmist and Shellfur made me change my mind." Silverdawn nudged him sympathetically. "I'm so sorry." She quickly changed the subject. "Who are they?" Silverdawn asked, guesturing towards the other two cats.

"Don't you recognize us, Silverdawn?" the reddish brown tom asked. The she-cat gasped, recognizing the long scar that ran down the side of his body. "Thorn!" Silverdawn cried ecstatically. "Hey don't forget me." the other cat purred. "Feather, you're here too?" The white she-cat purred again. "Yup, it's good to see you again." Thorn padded over to lick the rouge's ear. "Crowtalon told us what happen." Thorn said to Silverdawn. "I'm sorry for the trouble we've caused." The she-cat shook her head. "It wasn't your fault, Thorn. We should have known sooner of Bloodtail's scheme."

Feather hissed at the mention of Bloodtail. "That badger! He was a cruel, heart less tyrant. If it weren't for you, I would've believed that all clan cats were wicked." Silverdawn lowered her eyes. "Cats like him tend to come around now and then." she murmured. "Enough about the past." Thorn said suddenly. "What's done is done, we can't change it."

"Yes." said Silverdawn. "Would you like some prey. I hope there's enough." Feather purred. "Yes, please." The she-cat began to stand when Thorn gently placed his paw on her side. "I'll get it." he said before going to the fresh kill pile. Silverdawn glanced at Feather, curious. The other cat flattened her ears in embarrassment. "After everyone went their separate ways, we decided to become mates. Thorn is a great tom. We've expecting kits soon."

"That's wonderful." Silverdawn said joyously. "Have you come across any of the other rouges?" Feather nodded. Thorn had returned with a mouse which he gave to his mate. "We found Peddle and Rock. They're not far from here." Silverdawn's heart swelled with joy. She had become close friends with Pebble the day they met and had always wondered what became of the other she-cat after their group had disbanded.

It was then that Treepaw stepped forward. "Oh." Thorn mewed. "It's you...Treekit was it?" The apprentice glared. "It's Tree_paw_." It was Silverdawn's turn to glare. "Treepaw there is no need to be rude, he didn't know your name changed."

"He could have at least guessed that I'm an apprentice now." Treepaw complained. "I'm no kit." Silverdawn growled. "Well you certainly act like one." "Treepaw enough!" Crowtalon intervened. The black tom stared at his sister with narrowed eyes. Treepaw looked down, ashamed. "If you can't show respect for our guests, go help Reedstrike build a den for them." "But-" Treepaw began. "Now!" The tom's tone was enough to make Silverdawn shudder.

Head bowed, Treepaw did as she was told. "Poor mite." Feather said sympathetically. "She needs to learn control." Crowtalon mewed. "And manners..." Silverdawn added under her breath. She felt something tug at her tail. The gray she-cat turned to see Breezekit. Silverdawn moved her tail to one side. Breezekit followed it. Whitefoot padded forward and nudged her kit. "Her tail is fluffy!" the kit said. Silverdawn purred.

"Treepaw's a paw-full." mewed the former medicine cat. "Yeah a pain too." Silverdawn grumbled. Whitefoot purred with laughter. "She'll mellow with age." said Whitefoot. "Yeah but at what age?" Silverdawn muttered. "Just be patient Silverdawn." Whitefoot reasoned.

"Silverdawn." Thorn said suddenly. "What is it?" the she-cat asked. "There's something we must tell you." the tom mewed. "all of you." Treepaw and Reedstrike paused in their activity, waiting. "What do you need to tell us?" Crowtalon asked. "We didn't meet each other again by chance." Thorn said. "We've been searching for you."

The clans cats were silent. Feather spoke up. "Your...ancestors spoke to us. she mewed. "They said that we must help you raise the Earth. We're not sure what that means." Silverdawn's eyes widened. "Starclan spoke to you!? But you're not warriors!" Treepaw cried. "That's what makes it confusing." Thorn said.

_Raise the Earth? _Silverdawn thought. "Wait...the prophecy!" Realization hit the three older clan cats. "Prophecy?" Reedstrike murmured. "Crookedstar gave me a prophecy. He said I wouldn't have to do it alone."

"And you won't." Whitefoot said. "We have also been given a prophecy." Whitefoot turned to the rouges. "Did they tell you anything else?" Feather nodded. "Yes. they told us that you must find the other cats they've spoken to in order to raise the Earth."

"But what does it mean?" Treepaw wondered. "Whitefoot you're a medicine cat can't you figure it out?" The she-cat gave the younger cat a somewhat irritated look. Silverdawn tried not to laugh. "Of course I can." she mewed. "Four will become one, Earth shall join the Air, Darkness, Water, and Thunder and will be blessed by the Stars. We are the four: me, Silverdawn, Crowtalon, and Reedstrike. Air is Windclan, Darkness is Shadowclan, Water is Riverclan and Thunder is of course Thunderclan."

"So Earth is..." Tree trailed off. "Yes. I don't know why but Starclan us to make a new clan, Earthclan." Whitefoot mewed.

* * *

"We won't know why there needs to be another clan until the time comes." Crowtalon mewed. "So until that day comes, we need to organize our little 'clan' first." Feather licked her paw. "What do we need?" she asked. "A leader." answered Silverdawn. "A medicine cat." Whitefoot added. "A deputy." Reddstrike said. "Warriors!" Treepaw cheered. "Kits?" Breezekit added uncertainly. "Yes, and kits." Whitefoot chuckled.

"Who will be our leader?" Silverdawn asked. "Crowtalon!" Treepaw said. "What?" the tom gasped. "I agree." Whitefoot mewed. "You have the heart of a leader. You are wise and have always out you clan's needs before your own. You'll make a great leader." The others agreed. "Thank you, all of you." Crowtalon mewed. "I won't let you down."

"What about the deputy?" Feather asked. "Crowtalon must choose." Whitefoot mewed. "Our leader must always choose the deputy." Thorn nodded in understanding. "Is there some sort of ceremony to be a leader. You told us of many of your ceremonies that clan cats go through."

"I must go to the Moonpool to get my nine lives." Crowtalon mewed. "If Starclan acknowledges me as leader of our new clan." Treepaw snorted. "I don't why they wouldn't allow him to be our leader." The tom decided to ignore his sister's comment. "So." Thorn said. "We must go to this Moonpool then?" Crowtalon nodded.

"When do we go?" Reedstrike asked. "Tomorrow." Whitefoot answered. "It's getting late." Despite Treepaw's complaints, the cats settled down for the night, a long journey awaited them in the morning.

* * *

Crowtalon stopped at the entrance to the Moonpool. As costom dictated, only Whitefoot, a medicine cat, went with him on the journey. Reedstrike took Treepaw hunting while Silverdawn happily stayed at 'camp' to teach Feather and Thorn some battle moves.

"Are you nervous?" Whitefoot asked. "Somewhat." the tom answered. "Have faith, they'll accept you." the she-cat said. "I certainly hope they allow you to keep your place as medicine cat." Crowtalon mewed. "You're the only who knows what to do." Whitefoot purred. "Even if I can't be medicine cat for Earthclan, I'll serve any way I can. Shall we?"

The cats entered the cave. The two cats followed the path to the round pool within the cave. "Ready." Whitefoot asked as she crouched in front of the pool. "Yes." Crowtalon mewed. "Are your going to share tongues with Starclan as well?" The she-cat nodded. "I must know what my place will be in this new clan."

Whitefoot touched her nose to water. After a moment, her breathing became slow and even. Crowtalon crouched beside the she-cat and did the same.

* * *

_**Finally done with chapter four! Please remember to review. I need ideas for warrior names for the cats who will join Earthclan! If you have any ideas, send the name, age, gender, and description( fur color, eye color, etc).**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **_

**Thorn- AkariSegawa does not own Warriors.**

**Treepaw- Aww come on! The rouge got to say the Disclaimer!?**

**Chapter 5: Earthclan**

Crowtalon opened his eyes and found himself in an open field. A clear sky stretched out above him. The stars above shined brightly and, after a moment, began to swirl downward. Crowtalon's eyes widened as the cats of Starclan landed before him, their pelts glowing like brilliant flames. The tom did his best to look confident. One cat caught his attention. Crowtalon's heart leaped as he recognized the cat as Moonstar.

"You have come my warrior." the she-cat purred. "Moonstar." Crowtalon mewed sorrowfully. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." The former leader shook her head. "Do not blame yourself, Crowtalon. You did your best to protect me, however it was my time to join our ancestors. But now is not the time for such things. You have come because you were chosen to be leader of Earthclan. We have all agreed that you are the one to lead this new clan. Are you ready?" "Yes." the black tom mewed.

Crowtalon's heart swelled with excitement. Starclan wanted _him _to be a leader! "Then," Moonstar announced. "Let us begin!" The first cat stepped forward, a lithe brown tabby tom. "Brackenclaw." Crowtalon gasped. The older tom touched his nose to his son's head.

"With this life I give you courage. Use it well to face the enemies that will threaten your clan." Crowtalon felt a bolt of lightning go through his body. The tom struggled not to yelp in pain. As the pain began to fade, Crowtalon sighed with relief. _I had no idea it would be like this. Will I survive the rest?_

Brackenclaw returned to the other cats. A ginger she-cat came next. "Blazeheart." Crowtalon said sadly. _My dearest, my love. I couldn't protect you. _His heart ached as he remembered the last time he had seen his mate, lying dead in a pool of blood as Bloodtail stood menacingly above her.

Blazeheart placed her nose to his head as Brackenclaw had done. "With this life I give you love. Use it for all the cats of your clan." This life did not give pain, instead it was warm and pure. "Do not fear to love again, Crowtalon. There is another she-cat out there for you and she is closer than you think."

Blazeheart stepped away from Crowtalon was replaced by a smoky gray tom with a white muzzle. Crowtalon stared in awe. _Clawfur_.

Crowtalon's mentor stood before him. "With this life I give you justice." mewed Clawfur. "Use it well when you judge others' actions." Once again pain shot through his body. His eyes went dark for a moment. As he recovered, Clawfur walked back to the Starclan cats. A smaller cat came to stand before Crowtalon. The tom looked down at the seven moon old apprentice, his eyes sad. "It's good to see you again, Darkpaw."

The apprentice looked at his brother, great wisdom in his eyes. "With this life I give you mentoring. Use it to train your new Clanmates." Agonizing pain exploded through Crowtalon's body. The feeling ebbed with one final bolt of pain.

Regret lay heavy in Crowtalon's heart as his brother turned away. Darkpaw had been killed by a fox that had entered Shadowclan territory. The tragic event had prevented Crowtalon from keeping his promise that they would become warriors together. Crowtalon's mother came next.

Scarletnight dipped her head to his. "With this life I give you loyalty. Use it to devote yourself to your clan and to trust your heart." The she-cat stared down at him. "I am proud to call you my son Crowtalon." With that, Scarletnight returned to her rank among the waiting cats. After Scarletnight, a gray tabby tom stepped forward.

"With this life I give you energy." meowed Wildheart. "Use it to be able to do your duty as leader." Crowtalon felt as if he was running through a forest, boundless energy at his disposal. He felt that he could run forever.

Shrewnose came with his sixth life. "With this life I give you protection. Use it well to guard your clan." The fierceness of this next life nearly made the tom faint. Once done SHrewnose left, leaving Crowtalon gasping.

Sparrowfeather emerged from the group. The elder walked forward, her movements no longer slowly, her body no longer weak from illness. She stopped before Crowtalon. "With this life I give you compassion. Use it for the elders, the sick, and the weak." Crowtalon eagerly absorbed the life his elder gave him. "I'm glad I got to see you again." Crowtalon mewed. Sparrowfeather padded away without responding.

Finally Moonstar stepped forward. The last time Crowtalon saw her, she had been bleeding heavily from a fatal wound Bloodtail gave her. Helpless, Crowtalon had stayed beside her as the Shadowclan leader lost her final life. Now she stood before him, whole and strong once more. "It's so good to see you, my warrior. With this life," Moonstar meowed. "I give you faith, certainty and nobility. Use it to lead your clan in the ways of the warrior code."

Moonstar's life shook him with its fierce surge of power. Crowtalon closed his eyes as he struggle to breath as the pain engulfed him. The black tom swayed and the pain faded. When his eyes opened, Crowtalon saw that all the cats of Starclan were standing. Moonstar gestured for him to rise. Crowtalon rose stiffly to his paws, forcing himself to appear strong and confident.

Moonstar looked at him, her eyes filled with pride. "I hail you by your new name, Crowstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and Starclan grants you the guardianship of Earthclan. Defend it well; care for the young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Crowstar, Crowstar!" Starclan happily cheered new name. Crowstar looked proudly at each member of Starclan, at each face that was present, familiar and unknown. "Crowstar, Crowstar!"

As the cats quieted, Moonstar addressed the new leader. "You must return to your clan Crowstar. Gather the other cats we've spoken to. Gather them and make your clan. When Earthclan is strong, join the other clans at the Gathering in three moons time."

"Yes Moonstar." Crowstar promised. The she-cat's image began to blur and in moments, Crowstar was back at the Moonpool.

Whitefoot sat patiently beside him. "Well?" Whitefoot questioned. "I have received my nine lives." Crowstar meowed. "Good." the she-cat breath a sigh of relief. "What of you?" the tom asked. Whitefoot purred happily. "I am Earthclan's medicine cat."

"That's great." Crowstar mewed. "We should return to Earthclan. Our warriors must be getting anxious."

* * *

Crowstar watched with amusement as Silverdawn impatiently paced back and forth. Feather and Thorn stared at the she-cat as she continuously passed by their den. Breezekit padded after the pacing she-cat, jumping up to paw at her tail.

Treepaw dined on a vole. Reedstrike sunned himself on a flat rock.

"Silverdawn." Crowstar meowed. "You should follow Whitefoot's example and be more patient." The cat stopped and turned. "Finally you're back! How did it go?"

"Starclan has accepted me as leader." Crowstar mewed. Silverdawn sighed with relief. "That's great Crowtalon...er...Crowstar." Crowstar purred. "Now we need a deputy." Whitefoot mewed. "You must choose a deputy before moonhigh, Crowstar."

The tom nodded. "Can I be deputy?" Treepaw asked eagerly. Sivlerdawn glared. "No you can't. You're still an apprentice. A deputy must be a warrior and must have mentored at least one apprentice." Treepaw growled. "No fair." Thorn padded forward. "If those are rules, then we must follow them. So who will it be? Feather and I cannot be your deputy that is clear."

"Starclan wishes for me to be Earthclan's medicine cat." Whitefoot mewed with pride. "So I cannot be deputy." The cats turned to Silverdawn and Reedstrike. The she-cat shook her head. "I've never had an apprentice, I'm not fit to be deputy. Reedstrike, you had an apprentice right?"

The gray tom nodded. "Yes, I did have an apprentice." he said. "I would be honored to be Earthclan's deputy." "Then Reedstrike it is." Thorn mewed. "He's our deputy."

"Wait." Whitefoot interrupted. "We need to do it right." Feather glanced quizzically at the medicine cat. "How we do that?" "A ceremony of course." Treepaw said smugly. Whitefoot looked at Crowstar and nodded. The Earthclan leader padded to a large rock that jutted out from the ground.

Climbing up the rock, Crowstar looked down at his Clan. Seeing them now made him aware of how small his Clan was. _We have a lot of work ahead of us. _he thought. Treepaw fidgeted excitedly. Silverdawn, Whitefoot, and Reedstrike sat calmly. The two rouges glanced around, confused.

_It's now or never._ Instead of feeling nervous as he thought he would, Crowstar felt confident. Head held high, Crowstar began. "I say these words before Starclan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The first deputy of Earthclan is Reedstrike!"

"Reedstrike, Reedstrike!" Silverdawn, Whitefoot and Treepaw cheered. After a moment, Thorn and Feather cheered as well. The new deputy purred with delight. After the Clan had quieted down, Crowstar spoke again. "Earthclan now has a deputy and a leader. Now we need warriors." Crowstar nodded to the two rouges.

Thorn tilted his head in confusion before his eyes brightened in realization. Feather seemed nervous. Silverdawn whispered something to tell and after a brief pause, they nodded. Crowstar waited patiently as the two rouges climbed up to join him.

Once the two cats were beside him, Crowstar began the warrior ceremony. "I Crowstar, leader of Earthclan. call upon my warrior ancestors to look down these two. They have been chosen by Starclan to become part of our clan, and I commend them to your as warriors. Thorn, Feather do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of lives?

"I do." Thorn meowed. "I do." Feather responded somewhat timidly. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Thorn, from this moment on you will be known as Thornscar. Starclan honors your bravery and strength. Feather, from this moment on you will be known as Featherfur. Starclan honors your loyalty, we welcome you both as full warriors of Earthclan."

"Thornscar, Featherfur! Thornscar, Featherfur!" The three she cats cheered. Both former rouges looked overjoyed. Crowstar watched his clan with pride. _We are small now. _thought to himself. _But one day we will be larger and stronger. With Starclan's blessing, we will prevail._

* * *

_Thunderclan Territory_

A brown tom padded out of the medicine cat den and looked around slowly. Sighing the medicine cat stretched, unsheathing his claws from his pure white paws. "Good morning Badgerfang." A cat greeted. Bagerfang glanced at the tall smoky grey she-cat. "Energetic as ever Midnightpelt." he grumbled. "Grouchy as ever I see." the warrior purred.

"If you're looking for Snowwhisker, he said he was going to the Moonpool." Midnightpelt informed him. "And just why would be go there?" Badgerfang snapped. The she-cat bowed her head. "I think we both know why he would go there." she mewed softly. The medicine cat flinched, ashamed.

It had been nearly a moon since Silverdawn vanished. The she-cat had left without a word, making her family worry. There was never a day when Snowwhisker did not go out of camp to search for her, to find some reassurance that his sister was alright. "My daughter was a great and loyal warrior." Midnightpelt meowed. "If it wasn't for the fox-hearted Bloodtail, she would still be at home."

"Midnightpelt," Badgerfang tried to sound convincing. "Silverdawn can take care of herself. Your daughter can be impatient at times, but she's strong and brave. She'll come back when she's ready."

"Badgerfang!" a voice called. The two cats looked towards the camp entrance. A white tom rushed towards them, fluidly maneuvering between the cats who had stopped their activities to see what the commotion was about. _Why is he always so loud. _Badgerfang thought. "Snowwhisker lower your voice, Riverclan can probably hear you from the other side of the lake!"

"Sorry." Snowwhisker mewed sheepishly. "I must tell you something, it's from Starclan!" Badgerfang gasped. "From Starclan." Midnightpelt mewed with awe. "Yes." the medicine cat apprentice meowed. "I believe Hollowstar should hear it." Midnightpelt nodded. "I'll get her." she offered before padding away to fetch the Thunderclan leader.

* * *

"What has Starclan told you?" Hollowstar mewed curiously. Midnightpelt had left after retrieving the leader from her den, leaving the two medicine cats alone with their leader. "I wnet to the Moonpool to ask about...some stuff." Snowwhisker began. "Before I left, Yellowfang told me something." The tom paused. "Well," Badgerfang growled impatiently. "What did she say?" Hollowstar gently tapped the tom's shoulder with her tail. "Patience Badgerfang." she mewed and turned to the apprentice. "Continue."

"Yellowfang told me," Snowwhisker mewed. "_ The night of the third full moon will give rise to the Earth and its power. New alliances will be former and a clan will join the original five." _

"What does that mean?" Hollowstar asked. Snowwhisker shook his head. "I'm not very sure. But I think we'll find out three moons from now." Badgerfang raked the ground with his claws. "We have to wait that long! Why!?"

Snowwhisker sighed. "I'm not done yet Badgerfang. There's more." The medicine cat narrowed his eyes. "Well hurry up." Hollowstar glared at the tom. "What else did Starclan tell you?"

Snowwhsiker looked down at hhis paws. _"Danger lurks in the shadows. Blood will return forest, Earth's power will be tested and the clans will change forever."_

A eerie silence filled the air of the medicine cat den. "Blood..." Hollowstar gasped weakly. "It can't be." Badgerfang looked nervously at his apprentice. "Please tell me Starclan wasn't refering to..." The white tom shuddered. "I'm afraid so."

The three cats stood quietly for what seemed like moons. Then Hollowstar spoke. "If Bloodtail is returning to the lake territories, we'll be ready for him. Our warriors will train twice as hard. Our borders will be checked constantly, we cannot afford to loose any more warriors to that _monster_!"

* * *

Earthclan:

**Leader: **Crowstar- black tom (formally of Shadowclan)

**Deputy: **Reedstrike- striped gray tom with long claws (formally of Riverclan)

**Medicine cat: **Whitefoot- she-cat with snow white fur and pale blue eyes (formally of Windclan)

**Warriors:**Silverdawn- solid gray she-cat with blue eyes (formally of Thunderclan)

Thornscar- reddish brown tom with a long scar on one side

Featherfur- she-cat with soft white fur

**Apprentices:**

Treepaw- light brown and white she-cat (formally of Shadowclan)

**Kits:**

Breezekit- light brown tabby tom

**Cats outside of clan:**

Cotton- light gray she-cat with dark paws, dark ears and yellow eyes

Maple- brown tabby she-cat

Pebble- small tabby she-cat

Rock- dark brown tom with large paws

* * *

**Sorry for making you wait! ****Thank you _aim for the freaking stars _and _SilverHeart24 _for the new characters! They'll debut in the new chapter of The Rise of Earthclan! **


	6. Chapter 6

**This will be the longest chapter I've made so far. Thank you twilightwolf2298 for Luna, Hawk, and Dark!**

**Disclaimer:**_  
_

**Cotton: AkariSegawa does not own Warriors :)**

**Treepaw: Who in Starclan are you!?**

**Maple: You'll find out in this chapter.**

**Treepaw: ...Where did you come from? O_O **

**Chapter 6: New Arrivals**

A light gray she-cat padded silently through the brush. Rays of sunlight shined through the lush green branches of the trees. The supple, moist ground crunched softly under her paws. Out of caution, the cat kept to the shadows, not wanting to risk being spotted by anything that would harm her. Her dark gray paw landed on a twig. The thin branch crackled beneath her, causing the she-cat to flinch.

The cat froze, her yellow eyes glancing around nervously. After a moment, the cat relaxed and continued on her way. _Maybe I should turn back. _she thought. The one she was searching for was no where to be found. That and this forest was filled with dangerous creatures. _But...that dream._

* Last night*

The young she-cat opened her eyes to see a beautiful starlit clearing. Before her stood a tom with a starry flame-colored pelt. The gray she-cat jumped and stepped back. "Do not be afraid Cotton, I'm not hear to harm you." the tom meowed. "How... how do you know my name? Who are you?" the kit asked. "I am Firestar. I've been watching you and have deemed you worthy of joining Earthclan."

"Earthclan...?" Cotton tilted her head. Firestar nodded. "Yes. I have chosen you and many others to start a new clan." " But why me?" Cotton asked. The tom's expression was kind. "Because Cotton, you have the heart of a warrior."

*present day*

Cotton sighed. _After that Firestar said to look for the dawn of silver light. But what could that mean? _A gentle breeze blew through the trees, carrying along an unfamiliar scent. Cotton stopped and raised her nose to the air. _Another cat? _The sound of cracking leaves alerted the young cat. The she-cat quickly hid beneath a bush just as an older gray she-cat appeared.

Cotton stared wide eyed at the cat before her. The lithe she-cat sniffed the air . Her flattened and her blue eyes narrowed. "I know you're there." the she-cat mewed. "Come out." Cotton froze. _She doesn't mean me, does she? _The older she-cat turned her head to Cotton's hiding place. "Come out." the cat commanded.

Reluctantly, Cotton removed herself from the underbrush and stepped out into the open. The she-cat looked down at the young kit. "What are you doing here?" the older cat asked. "I-I was told to come here." Cotton answered. The older cat's eyes narrowed. "Who told you to come here?" she asked. "A tom with a flame-colored pelt."

"Flame...colored." The cat gasped. "Firestar..." Cotton's ears perked up. "Yes, that's his name. Firestar said to look for the dawn of silver light. Do you know what he meant." The other cat blinked then purred. "Perhaps." she mewed. Cotton fidgeted excitedly. "That means you do know! Then you must also know about Earthclan, right?"

The she-cat nodded. "I do. Earthclan is my clan." Cotton gasped in shocked. "R-really? You can take me there can you?" The older cat nodded again. "Yes! Let's go!" Cotton immediately charged through the underbrush. "Wait!" the older she-cat called. "You don't know where it is!"

* * *

Cotton's eyes scanned the forest as she followed the other she-cat. After catching up to the kit, the she-cat began guiding her to the Earthclan camp. Along the way, Silverdawn retrieved three mice and a bird she had hidden earlier. "You eat all that by yourself?" Cotton asked. The cat shook her head. "This is for everyone else." Silverdawn said, her voice muffled by the prey in her jaws.

"What's your name kit?" The she-cat asked suddenly. "My name's Cotton." mewed the she-cat. "What's yours?" "I am Silverdawn." she meowed. _Silverdawn? Wait..._ "It's you isn't it?" Cotton gasped. "The dawn of silver light." Silverdawn purred. "I suppose so."

_I did it Firestar._ Cotton thought cheerfully. _I found Silverdawn, now I need to find Earthclan. _"Are we there yet?" Cotton asked. "Almost." Silverdawn mewed. "Will there be other cats?" Cotton questioned her. "Yes, but not many. It will be some time before our clan's big enough to protect itself ." "Who are the current Earthclan cats ."

"Well," Silverdawn said. "There's me, Reedstrike, Crowstar, Whitefoot, Featherfur, Thornscar, Treepaw, and Breezekit." _Eight members huh? _Cotton thought. "Are we there yet." Cotton asked. Silverdawn purred. "Yes, the camp's just beyond these trees."

The two she-cats padded between the two trees, entering a clearing. To the left was a tom building a den with leaves and branches. A reddish brown tom dropped a vole before a white she-cat with a swollen belly. Another white she-cat was padding towards a den with plants in her jaws. "It's not much but it's home to us." Silverdawn mewed. "First we must put the prey in the fresh kill pile."

As the two made their way through the clearing the white she-cat that had been carrying plants stopped them. "You're back Silverdawn." she mewed. "Hello Whitefoot." Silverdawn greeted. "How's the herb gathering?" "Very well." the she-cat mewed. "There's an abundance of just about every herb I need here. We chose the perfect place to make camp and Treepaw's been a big help."

"Treepaw..." From the older cat's tone, Cotton could tell Silverdawn wasn't entirely fond of this 'Treepaw'. "Yes," Whitefoot continued. "Something tells me she'd make a great medicine cat." Whitefoot glanced at Cotton. "Who is this?" 'Hello." Cotton meowed cheerfully. "I'm Cotton."

"Starclan spoke with her." Silverdawn added. "Really? Well good, this clan is too small." A brown and white she-cat appeared beside Whitefoot. "Are you joining us?" she asked. "I hope so, there's only eight of us and Breezekit's too little to be a warrior. " Silverdawn glared at the younger cat. "Don't mock him just because he's smaller than you." Treepaw's eyes narrowed at the silver warrior. "I'm not!"

Whitefoot laughed. "Alright, alright enough. Treepaw did you find any juniper berries?" Treepaw nodded. "Yes I placed them in your den. I also found some marigolds." "Very good." Whitefoot purred.

"We need to talk to Crowstar." Silverdawn said. "Of course." Whitefoot mewed. "It was nice meeting you, Cotton." Cotton dipped her head in respect before following the silver warrior.

* * *

Treepaw watched the two gray cats leave. "They kinda look alike." she mewed. "Yes, they do." Whitefoot agreed. "What else do you need?" Treepaw asked . Whitefoot thought a moment. "Catmint. It will be some time before leaf-bare starts, but we will need to know where to find some in case a cat gets greencouch."

"What's it look like?" the apprentice asked. "It's delicious-smelling, leafy plant." Whitefoot meowed. _Leafy, delicious. _"Wait!" Treepaw exclaimed. The she-cat ran to the edge of the camp, stopping a near a leafy plant. "What are you doing?" Whitefoot quickly caught up to her. "Is this it?" Treepaw gestured towards the plant.

"Yes that's it!" Whitefoot cried joyously. "Treepaw you're very good at this." Treepaw dipped her head, embarrassed. "Thanks, it seems to be the only thing I'm good at. I'm terrible at hunting. My fighting skills...well they're neither good nor bad, just so -so."

"Have you ever thought of being a medicine cat?" Whitefoot asked. "No, not really." Treepaw admitted. "Well," Whitefoot mewed. "Would you like to be my apprentice?" The apprentice stared up at her in shock. _Me? A medicine cat? _Treepaw thought. _I'm not that good at fighting or hunter but I never thought about being something other than a warrior. _

"Well..." Treepaw paused. _What have I got to loose, I can switch back if I want to. Besides I kinda like finding herbs, it's calming. _"Alright." Treepaw mewed. "I'll do it." Whitefoot purred with joy. "Good. If this doesn't work out for you, you can be a warrior's apprentice again." "Yeah I know." The medicine cat nodded. "Let's tell Crowstar."

* * *

Silverdawn took Cotton to the black tom. The tom regarded Cotton with curiosity. "Who is this Silverdawn?" he asked. " This is Cotton." the she-cat mewed. "Firestar spoke to her." The tom's eyes widened. "Firestar." he mewed softly. "Firestar told me to join Earthclan." Cotton added. "He's said it was because I had a warrior's heart."

"I can't argue with Firestar's judgment. " Silverdawn purred proudly. "Nor can I. " the tom agreed. "Now then." he mewed, turning to Cotton. "Starclan chose you to be apart clan, but it is your decision of whether or not to join us. What will be your choice, Cotton?"

"Well," Cotton mewed. "I'm already here so I might as well join you." The black cat looked at her carefully. "Are you sure? When you join Earthclan you must follow the warrior code. That means protecting the clan even at the cost of your own life, feeding the queens, kits, and elders before feeding yourself." "I want to join." Cotton mewed confidently. _It's not like I have anywhere to go. That and Firestar did say I had a warrior's heart. I must belong here. _the she-cat thought to herself. "Alright ." the tom mewed. "We shall start the ceremony."

"Crowstar." Whitefoot called out to the leader. "What is it Whitefoot." Crowstar asked. "I have decided to make Treepaw my apprentice." Whitefoot mewed. Crowstar blinked in surprise. "Treepaw. You want to be a medicine cat?" The she-cat nodded. "I'm good at finding and memorizing herbs. Also, if I'm a medicine cat, I won't get yelled at my Silverdawn." The silver warrior hissed. "I do not yell!" "Do too!." Treepaw argued.

"Enough!" Crowstar commanded. The two cats were immediately silent. "Alright, we shall have two ceremonies." Cotton tilted her head. "Ceremony?" she mewed, confused. "What ceremony?" Silverdawn laughed. "Yours and Treepaw's apprentice ceremonies. You don't have the experience to be a warrior so first you must become an apprentice. Treepaw must be an apprentice first as well." "Oh." Cotton murmured. "When it's time, show no fear." Silverdawn advised. The kit nodded to the warrior, then turned to the black cat.

Cotton watched as the black tom padded to the large rock in the center of the clearing. He climbed to the flat top of the stone and looked down at the other cats. "Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather here beneath Tallrock for a Clan Meeting." Immediately, all seven cats stopped their activities and walked towards him. Whitefoot nudged a young kit towards the rock.

"Come." Silverdawn commanded. Cotton quickly followed the silver warrior to stand near Tallrock. "Starclan has sent a young she-cat to join our clan. She has decided to follow our warrior code and join Earthclan." The other cats whispered with excitement. "Cotton!" the tom called . Silverdawn gently pushed the cat towards the rock.

Cotton took a deep breath and padded up Tallrock, using her claws to keep herself from falling off. The gray cat stopped beside the black tom and looked up at him. "Cotton." the tom continued. "It is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cottonpaw. Your mentor will be Silverdawn. I hope Silverdawn will pass down all she knows on to you."

The tom then turned to the silver warrior below and called up the silver warrior. Silverdawn eagerly climbed Tallrock to stand next to the apprentice. "Silverdawn," he mewed. "You have shown yourself to be loyal and diligent. You will be the mentor of Cottonpaw , and I expect you to pass on all you know to Cottonpaw." Silverdawn bent down to touch her nose to Cottonpaw's. "Cottonpaw, Cottonpaw!" The cats below cheered. Cottonpaw flattened her ears in embarrassment and pride. _They're cheering. _Mentor and apprentice padded down the rock to enjoin the small clan below.

"There is another ceremony." Crowstar mewed. The Earthclan leader nodded to Whitefoot who, along with Treepaw, joined him on Tallrock. "Cats of Earthclan," Whitefoot meowed. "As you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown confidence in her abilities. Your next medicine cat will be Treepaw." _What's a medicine cat? _Cottonpaw wondered. _I'll ask Silverdawn afterwards. But from the fact that there's a ceremony for it , it must be important._

"Treepaw," Crostar turned to his sister. Do you accept the post of apprentice to Whitefoot." "I do." Treepaw mewed confiedntly. "Then," Whitefoot said. "at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats." "The good wishes of all Earthclan will go with you." Crow star finished. Whitefoot and Treepaw touched their noses together. "Treepaw, Treepaw!" Earthclan cheered.

Cottonpaw joined her new clan in the celebration, eyes bright with joy. _This is amazing._ she thought. _A ceremony for me and Treepaw. One day I'll be a warrior and I have Silverdawn as my mentor. What other amazing things will this clan bring me?_

* * *

"Treepaw, can you find something for me? " Whitefoot asked the apprentice. "Sure. " the she-cat mewed, standing up. It had been nearly a moon since Treepaw had be come Whitefoot's apprentice. During that time Pebble, Rock, Red, and Sweet had joined the clan and were given their warrior names; Pebble was now Pebbletail, Rock was named Rockfang, and Red was given the name Crimsonclaw.

Breezekit, now Breezepaw, had become Reedstrike's apprentice. Whitefoot was proud of her kit who appeared excited to be the deputy's apprentice. Treepaw felt content with her new role as a medicine cat apprentice, not at all regretting her decision to work beside Whitefoot. "What do you need?" Treepaw asked. "We need borage leaves. Featherfur will be kitting soon, as well as some more horsetail plants Reedstrike got hurt from a fall, we wouldn't want his wound to get infected."

"Okay." Treepaw mewed before heading out of camp. "Treepaw hi!" cried a cheery voice. Cottonpaw rushed towards her fellow apprentice, her eyes glittering. "Where ya going?" Cottonpaw asked. "I'm going to find some herbs for Whitefoot." Tree paw replied. "That's good." mewed Cotton paw. "Reedstrike needs something for his wound, right?" Treepaw nodded. "Cottonpaw!" Silverdawn called. "Oh, gotta go! Good luck with the herbs." the gray she-cat raced off to join her mentor. Treepaw shook her head. Cottonpaw was very energetic, as well as kind. _I'm glad she joined Earthclan. _Treepaw thought. _Silverdawn definitely enjoys her company. _

The apprentice made her way out of the Earthclan camp to begin her search. _Speaking of Silverdawn. She sure is spending a lot of time with Crowstar. I wonder. _The forest was enveloped in a peaceful silence. Sunlight glittered from between the lush green leaves of the twisting branches above. Nearby, a sparrow perched on a low hanging branch and began to sing . The she-cat padded to a bush of blue, star-shaped flowers. "Here they are." Treepaw mewed.

* * *

"Very good, Cottonpaw." Silverdawn purred proudly at her apprentice. "You've become an excellent fighter." The younger she-cat licked her paw. "Thanks." The silver warrior stretched. "I suppose we're done training for now." Cottonpaw nodded in agreement and followed her mentor out of the training grounds. The two she-cats made their way to the fresh-kill pile where Pebbletail was searching for a suitable meal.

"Are you two done training?" Pebbletail mewed. "Yes, Cottonpaw's the best fighter I've ever seen." Silverdawn praised. Cottonpaw purred with pride. "Well of course," Pebbletail laughed. "She has you for her mentor after all." The small tabby she-cat grabbed a vole from the pile. "Would you two like to eat with me?"

"Sure." Silverdawn meowed. The silver warrior chose a plump sparrow while Cottonpaw picked up a mouse. The three Earthclan cats found a spot near the warriors den to eat. "So Silverdawn." Pebbletail mewed after taking a bite of her prey. "What's going on between you and Crowstar?" The silver warrior nearly choked. "What?" she coughed. The tabby laughed. "Don't play dumb. Everyone's noticed you two spending a lot of time together. When you're not training your apprentice, you're usually with him."

"T-there's nothing between us." Silverdawn stuttered. "I think there's something between you two." Cottonpaw giggled. "He he." Silverdawn laughed nervously. "Cottonpaw, eat your vole." "It's a mouse." "Eat it!" The apprentice suppressed a laugh and continued to eat. _There's definitely something going on. _Cottonpaw thought.

"Just admit it Silverdawn." Pebbletail teased. "You two are _very _fond of each other." Silverdawn turned her head away from her friend. "I have nothing to say." Cottonpaw masked her laugh with a cough. "You're so stubborn Silverdawn." Pebbletail mused. "I think you should go for it." Silverdawn glanced at the she-cat suspiciously. "Go for what?" Pebbletail grinned mischievously. "Be his mate." "What!?"

"What are you yelling about?" Cottonpaw nearly jumped out of her fur when she heard her leader's voice. "N-n-nothing Crowstar." Silverdawn mewed. The black tom didn't look convinced. "Really." he murmured. "Crowstar." Pebbletail mewed. "I think it's about time that you and Sil-." The silver warrior pounced on Pebbletail, stopping the tabby in mid-sentence. Cottonpaw couldn't hold it in, she laughed.

"If you promise not to say anything," Silverdawn hissed. "I promise that your name won't be changed to Notail." This made Cottonpaw laugh even harder. Crowstar glanced between the two warriors and the giggling apprentice. "Alright." he meowed uncertainly. "I'll leave you to finish your meal." With that, the Earthclan leader left. "Did you really have to do that far, Silverdawn?" Pebbletail pouted. "Yes!" hissed the silver warrior. "You would've have embarrassed me if I hadn't."

"Or." Pebbletail mewed. "I would've helped you two form a beautiful relationship." The silver warrior rolled her eyes. "Cottonpaw, stop laughing!"

* * *

"Is she going to be alright?" the brown tabby asked. "She'll be find." Treepaw mewed. The she-cat looked back at the old gray cat. Treepaw had gathered the necessary herbs Whitefoot had asked for and was returning home when she found the two rouges. The she-cats had been cornered by a vicious fox and the gray elderly she-cat, called Smoke, was injured.

The fox, although young, was fierce and deadly. Treepaw was amazed at how well the younger brown tabby fought off the beast. But despite her bravery, Maple fight off the fox forever. The medicine cat apprentice had dropped her herbs and charged at the fox, ramming into its side. Against two opponents, the fox decided to retreat into the forest. Although safe, both rouges had been injured, Smoke's wounds being the worst.

"We should take her to my clan." Treepaw said. "There are more herbs there. Can you carry her?" "I don't need to be carried." Smoke hissed. "I can walk just fine." The old cat stood shakily, only to fall back down. "Please let me help." begged the tabby. "This is not the time to be prideful." Smoke growled then sighed. "Fine. I'll let you help me, Maple. But I'll only lean against you, I have to preserve what little dignity I have left."

Treepaw picked up the borage leaves and horsetail for Whitefoot, along with the dock she had used for Smoke's wound. The apprentice guided the rouges through the forest to the Earthclan camp. Just at the entrance, the rouges stopped and sniffed nervously at the other cats within the clearing. "Either you come in or die from infection." Treepaw mewed impatiently.

Reluctantly, the two rouges followed the younger cat into the clearing. Crowstar and Reedstrike padded forward. "Treepaw, who are they?" Reedstrike asked. "Rouges what else would they be." "Treepaw show some respect to your deputy." Crowstar hissed. Treepaw bowed her head. "Sorry Reedstrike." Smoke growled. "In case you forgot, I'm injured here."

"I can help with that." Whitefoot mewed. In her jaws were dock leaves. The medicine cat dropped the herbs and turned to her apprentice. "Treepaw go get the cobwebs from my den." "Yes Whitefoot." Treepaw quickly raced to the medicine cat den to retrieve the cobwebs. When she returned, Crowstar and Maple were talking. "I see, Starclan spoke to you." Crowstar murmured. "Another?" Treepaw mewed. "Here are the cobwebs, Whitefoot."

"Put them on." the medicine cat ordered. Treepaw gently dabbed the cobwebs onto Smoke's wounds. "You sure know what you're doing don't you." Smoke meowed. "That barely hurts." Treepaw nodded. "Medicine cats must be gentle with their patients." Maple glanced worriedly at the elderly she-cat. "She'll be alright?" Whitefoot nodded. "Smoke will be just fine. Now we need to tend to your wounds."

"Can you move?" Treepaw asked. "If so, I can take you to the medicine cat den." Smoke paused, then carefully stood up. Treepaw waited, ready to help if Smoke needed her. The old cat limped after Treepaw as the apprentice walked her to the den. "How long do I have to stay here?" Smoke grumbled. "Until your wound is healed." Treepaw rolled her eyes.

In the medicine cat den , Treepaw gestured to an extra nest she had made in case a patient needed it. Smoke plopped down onto the nest. "It's still sore." Smoke complained. "I'll get some poppy seeds." Treepaw mewed. Whitefoot and Maple entered then den, the medicine cat held the herbs Treepaw had gathered earlier and placed them down.

"Thank you for getting the herbs Treepaw, " Whitefoot mewed. "Can you give me some poppy seeds?" "Sure," Treepaw meowed. "I was just getting some for Smoke." Maple made herself comfortable beside Smoke. "What will seeds do for me?" Smoke growled. "They'll relieve the pain from your wound. They also make you sleepy." Treepaw replied. "So, Maple." Whitefoot mewed. "Do you plan to stay here?"

"I suppose so." the tabby answered. "That cat, Blackstar I think it was, told me to find Earthclan." Smoke huffed. "He could've told you about the fox too. Would've helped us a lot." Treepaw shook her head. "If Starclan help us with everything in life, we'd be no better than weak kittypets. Be grateful you're alive."

"Treepaw." Whitefoot warned. "Well she should." Treepaw muttered under her breath. "Treepaw." Crowstar entered then den. The Earthclan leader glanced at the two rouges before turning to his sister. "Treepaw I need to speak with you, if that's alright with Whitefoot." Crowstar mewed. "It's fine." the medicine cat mewed. "I can handle this." The medicine cat nudged the poppy seeds to her patients, telling them to eat the seeds. "Treepaw come with me." Crowstar mewed.

* * *

Treepaw followed her brother out of the medicine cat den to the leader's den which was a large gapping hole in Tallrock. Both cats entered the den. "Treepaw, you were there when Maple was fighting that fox correct?" "Yes." Treepaw replied cautiously. "How well did she fight?" her brother asked. "Maple didn't have any problems, she fought like a warrior." Treepaw answered. "Really?" Crowstar questioned. "You helped her didn't you?" Treepaw fidgeted under his gaze. "It wasn't much, Maple could've handled that fox on her own. You're asking me this so you can determine whether or not to allow her into the clan, aren't you?"

Crowstar laughed. "Nothing escapes you. Yes that's exactly why I'm asking you this." Crowstar paused for a moment. "Well," Treepaw mewed. "Are you going to let her join. We still need more warriors before that Gathering." The Earthclan leader looked down at his sister. "If Starclan has chosen her, then I see no reason not to let her join." Treepaw nodded in agreement. "What about Smoke?"

"Starclan didn't speak with her." Crowstar said. "But I suppose it won't hurt to let her stay, if she wants to." The apprentice grimaced. "She's kinda rude." Crowstar chuckled. "Yes, she's like an older version of a certain apprentice." Treepaw glared at her brother. "Hey, that's not funny!"

* * *

"Thank you for letting us stay, Whitefoot." Maple mewed gratefully. It had been three days since the rouges had arrived. Maple and Smoke had agreed to stay in Earthclan and become warriors. During that time, Silverdawn tutored then on the warrior code until she was certain they memorized it.

"Don't thank me," the medicine cat said. "Crowstar was the one who decided it." Maple sighed, staring at Tallrock. "So, I'm going to be a warrior huh? My name won't be changed too much, will it?" Whitefoot chuckled. "He'll just add something to the end. It won't really be too different from your old name."

"What about me?" Smoke croaked. "I may not be as young as you kits, but I can still fight." Whitefoot came at that moment. "Of course you will get a ceremony, Smoke." the she-cat mewed. "We'll have Maple's warrior ceremony and yours as well." The old cat grinned. "It's about time you young cats showed some respect to your elders."

"There are a lot of rules in your Warrior Code." Maple mewed. "I hope you're not complaining." Smoke huffed. "It's a lot yes, but they should be easy to follow." "Besides," Treepaw mewed. "If you have any trouble, you have the whole clan to help you."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Tallrock for a Clan Meeting." Every warrior of Earthclan gathered below the large rock. Whitefoot and Treepaw guided the two rouges to sit among the other cats. Whitefoot noticed that Featherfur was the only cat who didn't move from her spot at the mouth of the nursery. The Earthclan leader called the two rouges to stand beside him. Whitefoot watched as Smoke made her way up Tallrock. The gray she-cat was old, yet there was something about her that the medicine cat couldn't put her claw on.

All cats stood at attention as Crowstar began the meeting. "I, Crowstar, leader of Earthclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two cats. They have been chosen by Starclan to become apart of our clan, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Turning to the rouges, Crowstar continued. "Maple, Smoke,do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan,even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Maple mewed. "I do." Smoke echoed. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you yor warrior names. Maple, from this moment on you will be known as Mapleleaf. Starclan honors your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Earthclan." The leader turned to the other. Smoke, from this moment on you will be known as Smokeface. Starclan honors your ambition, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Earthclan."

"Smokeface, Mapleleaf! Smokeface, Mapleleaf!" Earthcaln cheered. Both former rouges looked proud as their knew clan praised them. _We now have two more warriors. _Whitefoot thought happily. _But will we have enough warriors in two moons when we must face our pasts and go to the Gathering? What will the other clans think?_ The Clan Meeting ended, Mapleleaf and Smokeface were being informed by Reedstrike of their vigil. The medicine cat looked at her son Breezepaw, who sat next to his mentor.

_What will Stonefang think of his son sating in this new clan? _Whitefoot worried. "What's wrong, Whitefoot?" Treepaw mewed. The white she-cat jumped. "Nothing just...the Gathering." she mewed. "Oh." her apprentice shrugged. "They can't do anything to us. Starclan wanted us to become a new clan, they can't go against Starclan's decision." Whitefoot sighed, then chuckled. "I wished I was as confident as you, my apprentice. You're probably right, though." Whitefoot stretched."Now that the ceremony's over," the medicine cat mewed. "I need you to find some blackberry leaves."

* * *

Earthclan

**Leader: **Crowstar- black tom

**Deputy: **Reedstrike- gray tabby tom

apprentice- Breezepaw

**Medicine Cat: **Whitefoot- she-cat with snow white fur

apprentice- Treepaw

**Warriors:**

Silverdawn- solid gray she-cat with blue eyes

apprentice- Cottonpaw

Thornscar- reddish brown tom with scar on one side

Sweetberry- small mottled gray she-cat

Pebbletail- small tabby she-cat

Rockfang- dark brown tom with large paws

Crimsonclaw- massive dark ginger tom with white paws

Mapleleaf- brown tabby she-cat

Smokeface-smoky gray she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Cottonpaw**- **light gray she cat with dark paws, dark ears, and yellow eyes

Treepaw- light brown and white she-cat

Breezepaw- light brown tabby tom

**Queens:**

Featherfur- white she-cat

**Cats Outside of Clan:**

Dark- dark gray tom with dark green eyes

Hawk- dark brown tom with black paws, chest, and tail tip

Luna- small black she-cat with one white paw, white muzzle,tail tip,

white left ear, and bright blue right eye


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Luna, Hawk, Dark- AkariSegawa does not own Warriors!**_

_**Treepaw- I give up!**_

_**Whitefoot- Hehe. XD**_

**Chapter 7: The Gathering and the Kittypet Recuits**

A cool breeze flowed through the lush grass. Thin white clouds drifted across a crystal blue sky. The Sun was directly above, its warm rays stretching down to the world below. A bright leaf was wrestled loose from its branch and spun down to land in front of a small she-cat. The cat jumped at the leaf's sudden appearance and sniffed at it cautiously. Loosing interest in the plant, she turned away.

Luna sighed miserably. Her black and white fur was soaked, her body heavy from the added weight of the water absorbed into her pelt. Beside her an equally soaked tom laughed. "Dark... why did you do that?" Luna mewed. Her brother had always been a joker, but sometimes he'd take his jokes too far. "It w-was so f-funny." Dark gasped between chuckles. The third cat of their group, Hawk, shook his head.

"Well thanks to your irritating sense of humor." the cat grumbled. "There's no way Riverclan will let us join their clan now." Dark panted, exhausted from his laughing fit. "All I did was drag that cat into the river, it's not like she didn't know how to swim. I was just having fun." Hawk's eyes narrowed. "Hey relax." Dark purred. "There are several other clans we can join right?" Hawk continued to glare. "We won't join any clan if you keep pulling pranks."

Luna ignored the rest of the argument. Three days ago, the group had left their Twoleg homes to search for the wild cats they had heard of. Although Luna had found her kittypet life dull, she wasn't so sure about finding feral cats to live with. However, she didn't want to be separated from her brother and best friend and thus tagged along. _What were the other clans? _she thought.

"Luna!" Dark's voice shrieked in her ear. The she-cat jumped, crying out in fright before running to hide under a bush. Her brother fell to the ground laughing. Hawk sighed. "That wasn't funny Dark. You scared her." Luna poked her head from beneath the leaves. "Dark." she whined. "That wasn't funny." Dark purred and nudged his sister. "Sorry I couldn't help it."

"Could you have at least tried?" Hawk asked. "Nope!" Dark meowed. Hawk looked at the other tom. "You...are hopeless. Come on Luna. We have to keeping searching."

* * *

_Earlier that day_

Silverdawn yawned sleepily, stretching her stiff muscles. All around her, cats slept soundly. The silver warrior stealthily walked past her Clanmates and stepped out into the clearing. The rising sun dyed the sky a blazing red, the long wispy clouds were a grayish violet. From between the trees, Silverdawn could just make out the rays of light from the sun as the great star slowly crept up the sky.

On the ground, a shadow moved oddly. The silver warrior jerked her head in the direction of Tallrock, relaxing when she saw Crowstar stretching atop the rock. Silverdawn watched as the Earthclan leader jumped down Tallrock and padded towards her. Her heart jumped into her throat. The she-cat had never thought she could feel anything for another cat after Pantherclaw, yet here she was swooning over her leader.

"You're up early." Crowstar mewed softly when he was close enough. "You always rise earlier than the others." Silverdawn shifted from paw to paw. "I-is that bad?" she asked stupidly. Crowstar shook his head, then motioned for her to follow him. The two cats walked away from the warriors den and strolled towards Tallrock. "You're up before everyone else, every morning." Crowstar mused. "Well, yeah." Silverdawn mewed shyly. "That's why I'm called Silver_dawn_." _How does he know that I wake up early? Is he watching me?_

"The name certainly fits you." Crowstar said. Silverdwn's heart began to race. _He likes my name._ she thought joyfully. The two were silent for a moment. "Have you seen Featherfur's kits?" Silverdawn asked, breaking the silence. "Yes," he meowed. "Ivykit is very loud for one so young." Silverdawn laughed. "I bet he'll be a paw-full when he's an apprentice." Crowstar laughed as well. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Have you ever thought of having kits?" Silverdawn asked without thinking. The tom looked at her quizzically. "Why do you ask?" The silver warrior fidgeted. "J-just curious." Crowstar padded close to her. "Why would you be curious about that?" he pressed. When the warrior didn't respond, he purred. "I shouldn't tease you. Yes I do think of having kits, I'm just waiting for a certain she-cat to come to me."

Silverdawn's eyes narrowed. "What she-cat." she hissed jealously. A look of mischief crossed the leader's face. "A brave and beautiful she-cat. She is loyal and fair, yet impatient sometimes. She's been on my mind for quite some time." Silverdawn's fur bristled. "Well who is this 'brave and beautiful' she-cat."

"You know her." Crowstar mewed. Silverdawn thought for a moment.

"Sweetberry?"

"No."

"Mapleleaf?"

"No."

"Pebbletail?"

"Absolutely not!" Silverdawn groaned.

"Will you just tell me!"

Crowstar suppressed a chuckle. "Silverdawn, you mouse-brain. I'm talking about you!" The silver warrior blinked in surprise.

"M-me?" The black tom nodded. "Maybe I should have added oblivious to that description."

Silverdawn glared at him. "I thought you said you weren't going to tease me." Crowstar licked her ear affectionately. "I said I _shouldn't _tease you." he reminded her. "I didn't say I wouldn't."

* * *

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Luna asked. "Not that I don't trust you, it's just...never mind." Hawk purred. "I know what you mean. To be honest, I'm not sure where we are. Those cats back at the Twoleg place didn't say this was going to be easy." Dark padded beside them. "Stop flirting you two. We have to find the next clan." "We're not flirting." cried the other two in unison. Dark smirked. "Sure you're not."

"When I get my claws on him." Hawk grumbled. Luna's ears felt hot with embarrassment. There were days when she wished she hadn't told Dark of her crush on Hawk, this was one of those days. The Sun was barely visible through the tall trees. Only bits of sunlight came through the gaps in the branches. Hawk stopped for a moment, sniffing the air.

"S-something wrong Hawk?" Luna asked. Without answering, the tom padded towards a nearby tree. "What are you smelling?" Dark questioned. "The scent." Hawk murmured. "It's fresh. There were cats here not too long ago." Dark's eyes brightened. "Yes, we found them! Were did they go?"

Hawk pointed his tail in one direction. "Let's go!" Dark mewed. "Hold it!" Hawk hissed. Dark skidded to a halt. "What?" Dark mewed impatiently. "We must be careful." Hawk ordered. "And Dark, no pranks." The gray tom huffed. "Fine." he grumbled. Hawk led the way, Luna walked beside him while Dark brought up the rear. _I hope this encounter works out._ Luna hoped.

* * *

The Earthclan camp bustled with activity. Every clan cat was awake and ready for the new day. The warm Sun greeted the cats from its place in the sky. Breezepaw sat beside his mentor, ready for instructions. The tom was happy that Reedstrike had become his mentor, only the luckiest of cats were trained by the deputy.

"Thornscar," Reedstrike meowed. "I need you, Rockfang, and Sweetberry for hunting patrol." The three warriors nodded and left to go about their duties. "Ravenwing." the deputy continued.

"Yes." the gray tom mewed.

"Get Silverdawn and Cottonpaw. I need you all to come with me for border patrol." Ravenwing dipped his head in respect, then turned to get the two she-cats.

"Reedstrike." Breezepaw mewed. "Why do we have to do border patrol? The other clans don't know about us, they won't bother us." The deputy stretched his legs. "That may be true." the cat mewed. "But we still need to search our borders for signs of rouges." Breezepaw's eared perked up. "Cats who'll join our clan?" "Yes, but also rouges who will be a threat to us. As well as foxes and badgers." "Dogs?" Breezepaw asked innocently. His mentor chuckled. "And dogs."

Movement caught Breezepaw's attention. His mother Whitefoot had come out of the medicine cat den. Breezepaw often wished he had his mother's beautiful white fur and frowned at his brown pelt. Treepaw out right after Whitefoot, stretching and yawning. Breezepaw glared enviously at the she-cat. _She's gets to spend all day with my mother. _Breezepaw thought. _But will mother want my company? _He watched as the two she-cats spoke to each other. _Does she regret having me?_

Ravenwing, Silverdawn, and Cottonpaw padded towards Breezepaw and Reedstrike. "Are you ready?" Silverdawn asked. "Yes, let's go." Reedstrike led the way through the forest. Breezepaw eagerly followed his mentor as did the other cats. Earthclan territory shared borders with both Thunderclan and Shadowclan. Breezepaw had never seen cats from either clan, he only smelled their scents along the borders.

The patrol was nearing the border. A cool wind blew between the trees. Cottonpaw raised her muzzled to the air and sniffed. Silverdawn glanced at her apprentice curiously. "Is something wrong, Cottonpaw?" she mewed. The she-cat's eyes narrowed. "There are cats nearby." Reedstrike stiffened. "Where?" the deputy asked. "Lead the way."

Cottonpaw guided the group to a shocking sight. Three young cats were backed against a rugged boulder, growling and hissing. Before them were five more cats. The cats cornering the others had a familiar scent. Trying not to get the attention of the fighting cats, Breezepaw nudged his mentor. "Those five cats smell like Shadowclan." Reedstrike carefully sniffed at the hostile felines. "You're right, it is Shadowclan."

"What should we do?" Cottonpaw asked, dismayed. "It wouldn't be right to just leave them." Breezepaw added.

"But," Ravenwing mewed. "Those other three smell like kittypets. They shouldn't be here in the first place." It was true. Although the scent was faint, the cornered cats smelled like kittypets. "We should still help." Silverdawn meowed. "After all, Shadowclan it technically invading our territory."

* * *

Luna crouched behind Dark and Hawk, her ears flat against her head. Five Shadowclan cats stood before them, glaring hatefully at the trio. "We didn't come here to cause trouble," Hawk mewed. "We just want to join your clan." One cat chuckled darkly. "Let a bunch of _kittypets _join our clan? That's ridiculous. You kittypets are weak." Dark hissed furiously. "We're not weak! You're just scared that we'll be better than you!"

"Dark shut up." Hawk growled. One tom yowled angrily. "Razorstrike." a small tabby she-cat snapped. "Calm down, they're not worth it." The tom refused to listen. "You dare claim to be stronger than us, kittypet?" Before her brother could answer, Luna sunk her teeth into Dark's tail. The tom hissed in pain and turned to glare at her.

"Fine then." Hawk spoke calmly. "We'll leave your territory, there's not need for a fight." "Why should we trust you?" Razorstrike mewed. "For all we know, you could've stolen your prey!" Dark gave an irritated groaned. "We didn't steal anything! What gives you the right to accuse us of something we didn't do?"

"These kittypets don't know who they're dealing with." a gray she-cat sneered. "Perhaps we should teach to fear our clan." _This isn't good._ Luna thought. _We can't fight them. We're out numbered. We have to escape._ "Dark, Hawk." the she-cat whispered. Both toms looked at her, then at each other. Suddenly, all the cats ran, the clan cats froze in surprise before giving chase.

The trio ran deeper into the forest, the Shadowclan cats right on their heels. Luna glanced back at their pursuers. They were getting closer. Luna pushed herself to move faster, as did her and vegetation zipped past in a green blur as the trio ran for their lives. Their pursuers came closer still. "Stop!" Hawk suddenly shouted.

The three cats skidded to a halt. In front of them was an enormous boulder blocking their path. "You can't run now, kittypets." a threatening voice laughed. The Shadowclan cats had caught up to the small group and continued to advance. Hawk arched his back, his fur bristling in an attempt to appear intimidating. Luna and Dark mimicked him.

The clan cats were not fazed by the performance and continued forward. _It can't end like this. _Luna thought. _It just can't. _A war cry caught Luna's attention. From the bushes charged six wild cats. The Shadowclan patrol stood shocked as the feral cats pounced. Luna watched in awe as the wild cats battled. Outnumbered, the Shadowclan patrol fled. The trio's rescuers yowled in triumph. "H-hey Hawk." Luna whispered.

"What?"

"Do you think they might be..."

"A clan? Yes."

* * *

Reedstrike sighed with relief. The battle had ended quickly with no casualties. _Now for our next problem. _the deputy thought as he turned to the trio. Two toms and a she-cat watched his group with interest. The dark brown tom watched Reedstrike's patrol with a steady gaze. The other tom's eyes flashed from on Earthclan cat to another. The black and white she-cat crouched behind her comrades.

"Who are you?" Reedstrike asked them. The she-cat flinched and backed away. One tom stepped forward. "We don't want to cause trouble." he mewed. "We searching for clan cats." Ravenwing glared at him. "Why are you looking for us?" "We want to join your clan."

"Join our clan!?" Cottonpaw gasped. "Why would a kittypet want to do that?" It was the second tom who answered.

"We hated our lives as Twoleg playthings. Other kittypets said a lot about you. You're wild and tough. Most of them are scared of you, but not us." Reedstrike watched them with curiosity. _They want to join a clan. _he thought. _A kittypet hasn't join a clan for many seasons. _

"Reedstrike." Breezepaw meowed, his voice uncertain. "What do we do?"

The deputy sighed. "If joining us is what you want, our leader will have to approve of it first."

* * *

Cottonpaw looked around curiously at her Clanmates. All seemed confused at the sight of the three kittypets. Crowstar appeared upset by the news about Shadowclan, Cottonpaw remembered Silverdawn saying their leader was once a warrior of that clan. _First Shadowclan and now those three. _Cottonpaw worried. _And the Gathering is just two days away. I don't think I can take so much excitement._ The apprentice shook her head.

Hawk and Dark tried their best to look fearless. Luna, although still as a stone, was watching the Earthclan leader with obvious nervousness. "Crowstar we can't allow kittypets to join our clan." Treepaw spoke up. "The Twolegs made them too soft." Dark hissed. "We're not soft furball! We've been living in the forest for nearly a moon!"

The medicine cat apprentice snorted. "That doesn't prove anything." Dark bristled and would have attacked the she-cat if not for Hawk's stern look. Cottonpaw looked back at Crowstar. Silverdawn had joined him on Tallrock and was whispering something to him. After a moment, the black tom nodded and turned to the trio. "If you three want to become warriors of Earthclan, you must prove you are capable of withstanding the hardships of clan life."

The three looked at each other. "What must we do?" Hawk asked.

It was Silverdawn who answered. "We will test your skills. If you pass, you'll join our clan."

"And if we fail?" Luna asked warily. A mischievous look crossed the warrior's face.

"You leave and never return of course." Luna shuddered.

"Silverdawn, Reedstrike, Thornscar." Crowstar mewed. "You three shall test their skills." The three warriors nodded. The leader continued. "Thornscar, you will test Dark. Reedstrike you will test Hawk. That leaves Luna to you Silverdawn. It can be a test of your choosing, begin as soon as you are ready."

* * *

Hawk glanced at Luna worriedly. The she-cat was clearly nervous about her test, her tail twitched constantly. Hawk turned his attention to the cat called Silverdawn. The silver she-cat seemed amused by Luna's reaction. _I hope she's not too harsh with Luna. _Hawk hoped.

"Are you ready?" The tom turned and was face to face with Reedstrike.

"Yes," Hawk meowed. "I'm ready." The gray tom nodded. "Then follow me."

Reedstrike guided Hawk into the forest. "So," Reedstrike mewed. "You've been living in the forest for a moon correct?"

"Yes." Hawk replied.

"Why did you leave you Twolegs." Reedstrike questioned him.

"Our kittypet lives lost their appeal." Hawk said. "That and the other kittypets harassed us at times."

"How come." Hawk shook his head.

"Dark usually starts it. He loves taunting and pranking others, it got us into many fights."

"You have some experience in battle?" Reedstrike asked. The tom nodded. Reedstrike smiled. "Let's see how good you are." The gray warrior stopped. Before them was a small clearing. "This is the the training grounds where we teach young cats battle moves. This is where your test will begin."

* * *

Dark sniffed the air for Thorscar's scent. The tom carefully crept through the brush, his eyes and ears alert. _He's close. _Dark thought. He stopped beside a bush. _The scent stops here. But where... _Dark looked into the bush and, sure enough, there stood the warrior cat. "So you were able to find me and so quickly." Thornscar mewed. The reddish brown tom carefully made his way out of the tangles of branches.

"What's the point of tracking?" Dark asked once the warrior was on the ground. "A warrior must be able to track anything," Thornscar mewed. "Whether it be prey, friend, or foe. It is a skill that is overlooked yet very important." The tom stretched. "Now it's your turn. Let's see how well you can hide from me. Ready?" "Yeah." Dark mewed early.

Thornscar turned away from Dark. Quietly, Dark trotted away from the older tom and into the brush. When he was farther away from Thornscar, Dark increased his speed. The tom came to a small pond which he walked right through to hide his scent. He stopped at the edge of the pond. Still in the water, he crouched low and jumped with all his might on to the trunk of a nearby tree.

He climbed up to the branches and looked around. He saw the branches of another. After judging the distance, Dark jumped to the other tree and repeated the process three times before settling down to wait. _Let's see how good he is. _Dark thought smugly.

* * *

The mouse squirmed desperately in Luna's jaws before a crushing bite ended its struggles.

"Who would've thought."

Luna shrieked, dropping her prey. Silverdawn tilted her head. "Don't yell please, you'll scare all the prey in our territory."

Luna bowed her head. "S-sorry." she mumble.

"It's hard to believe you're a kittypet." Silverdawn continued. "You hunt so well."

"T-thank you." Luna purred.

"W-what now?" Luna asked. "What about my test?"

Silverdawn chuckled. "Well...You pass."

Luna's eyes brightened. "Really? I passed?"

"Yes." Silverdawn assured her. "Come, let's find the others. Bring the mouse." Luna picked up her prey and followed the warrior.

* * *

"Reedstrike there you are!" The deputy turned to see Silverdawn and Luna padding towards him. Hawk purred upon seeing his comrade. "How was your test, Luna?" Hawk asked.

"I passed." the she-cat purred proudly.

"I passed too!" Dark's voice cried out. The four cats looked looked around. "Up here!" Standing on the branches of the trees were Dark and Thornscar.

"What are you doing?" Silverdawn asked.

"Climbing." Dark smirked smugly.

"Took me forever to find him." Thornscar mewed. "This cat's nearly impossible to track. He found me pretty easily."

Reedstrike laughed. "So they all passed."

"We must tell Crowstar." Silverdawn mewed. "You two get down!"

The two toms obeyed her command. The group turned in the direction of camp. Dark suddenly stopped, sniffing the air.

"Something wrong Dark?" Reedstrike asked. Dark's head snapped to the left, his fur bristling. "It's them!" From shadows leaped the Shadowclan patrol, hissing and growling furiously as they charged at the Earthclan cats.

* * *

Whitefoot watched as Crowstar paced through the camp impatiently. "They've been gone for quite some time." Whitefoot worried. "Crowstar, perhaps someone should go look for them."

"Yes." the leader mewed. "Something doesn't feel right about this. Ravenwing, Smokeface, Mapleleaf!" Three cats immediately rushed to their leader. "I need you to find Reedstrike and the others," Crowstar mewed.

"Yes." The warriors cried in unison before heading off.

"Whitefoot do you think they're okay?" Treepaw asked.

"I hope so." the medicine cat meowed. "I agree with Crowstar. Something's wrong. Come, we'll prepare some herbs just in case."

"Alright." Treepaw said. Both cats padded towards the medicine cat den.

"First," Whitefoot began. "We'll need poppy seeds." Treepaw wasted no time retrieving the requested herbs.

"Good." Whitefoot mewed. "Get some goldenrod and horsetail." The apprentice successfully obtained the herbs.

"Well done my apprentice."Whitefoot praised.

Suddenly Ravenwing rushed into camp, winching from the pain caused by a bleeding scar on his flank. Reedstrike and the others followed soon after, all sustained injuries.

"What happened?" Crowstar asked.

"Shadowclan." Silverdawn hissed. One eye was tightly shut to protect it from the blood that flowed down from a scar. Beside her Luna carried her wounded hind leg just above the ground.

"Shadowclan came back?" Crowstar gasped.

"Yeah." Dark grumbled. "But we taught them a lesson."

Thornscar nodded. "They won't be coming back anytime soon."

"That wonderful and all but," Treepaw mewed. "You all really need to be treated."

"Yes." Whitefoot agreed."Your wounds look serious."

Silverdawn guided Luna to Whitefoot and Treepaw. Crowstar gently rubbed his head against Silverdawn's.

"How did this happen?" he asked.

"They ambushed us." the she-cat mewed. "Only Dark smelled them coming."

Crowstar glanced at the tom. Silverdawn flinched when the medicine cat applied the herb to her wounds. "They fought well, those kittypets. It's as if the were born to be warriors."

"It's true." Reedstrike added as he entered the den. "I never knew of a kittypet who could fight as well as Hawk."

Thornscar came in with Hawk and Dark. "Don't forget Dark. He had those furballs running with their tails between their legs."

"If these three say they're good fighters." Treepaw mewed. "I see no reason why they shouldn't be warriors." Dark collapsed on the ground.

"They're tough I'll give them that." Treepaw padded up to him. "Be still." she ordered. "I'll treat your wounds." Whitefoot looked at her leader. Crowstar caught her eye and looked at her curiously. "What do you think, Crowstar?" the medicine cat asked. "Three warriors claim that they cats have what it takes to be warriors."

"Make that six." All eyes turned to Ravenwing who stood at the entrance with Smokeface and Mapleleaf. "There skills were impressive." Mapleleaf meowed. "For soft kittypets they're not so bad." Smokeface said.

"I was skeptical at first," Ravenwing admitted. "But they've proven themselves Crowstar."

Whitefoot purred. "We have no choice now Crowstar." she mewed. "We have to let them join. Such skill should not go to waste."

Crowstar chuckled. "I've heard enough to make my decision. These three will have their warrior ceremonies when they're well." Luna lifted her head from her paws. "S-so we can join?" "Yes you can." Crowstar assured her.

* * *

Luna, Hawk, and Dark sat together below Tallrock. The trio gazed around at the excited cats surrounding them, their own eyes glistening with joy and excitement. _We did it. _Luna thought. _We've found our clan. _

"Hawk!" Crowstar called from atop Tallrock. The tom carefully climbed his way up the boulder. Luna gazed lovingly at the tom who had been like a leader to their small group since their time as kittypets.

"Hawk do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Hawk mewed strongly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Hawk from this moment you will be known as Hawkfeather. Starclan honors your courage and leadership, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Earthclan."

Dark was called next. Luna's brother answered Crowstar's question with a confident 'I do.' Hawkfeather remained at his place on Tallrock and looked down at Luna. He gave her an encouraging smile which she returned. Crowstar continued Dark's ceremony.

"Dark from this moment you will be known as Darkstorm. Starclan honors your enthusiasm and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Earthclan."

The other cats shifted on their paws, looking at Luna. Luna took in a deep breath as Crowstar called her up. _What will my warrior name be? _she wondered as she came to stand beside the leader.

"Luna do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Crowstar asked.

"I do." Luna did her best not to stutter.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Luna from this moment you will be known as Moonwhisper. Starclan honors your kindness and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Earthclan." Her fellow Clan cats cheered the new names of their new warriors. Moonwhisper beamed at her new clan, too happy for words.

* * *

The setting sun illuminated the sky with a rusty red light. A few stars could be seem shining between the gaps of the wispy clouds. The Earthclan cats stood around their leader Crowstar.

"Who will go to the Gathering?" Ravenwing meowed.

"Not all of us can go?" Darkstorm asked. Reedstrike shook his head.

"A few warriors must remain in camp to protect our territory." the deputy explained.

"Can we go to the Gathering?" Ivykit mewed.

Featherfur nudged her kit. "No Ivykit, you're too young. You'll have to wait." The kit sighed in disappointment.

Whitefoot smiled at the kit. "No need to fret little one, this Gathering will be the first of many for our clan. If you behave, once you're an apprentice, you will go to your first Gathering."

"But who will go to this Gathering?" Mapleleaf asked. It was Treepaw who answered.

"Our deputy or leader choses." Each cat looked curiously at the two toms.

"I've chosen the cats who will come. Don't be discourage if you are not called to come to this first Gathering. There will be many more in the future." The cats waited patiently for Reedstrike. "For this Gathering the chosen cats will be: Silverdawn, Cottonpaw, Breezepaw, Treepaw, Thornscar, Rockfang, Pebbletail, Ravenwing, and Sweetberry."

The chosen cats purred their content as their fellow Clanmates congratulated them.

"When do we go?" Cottonpaw asked.

"Soon little one." Whitefoot replied. "Since we're far from island we'll have to go soon as to not be late."

Reedstrike padded towards Hawkfeather. "While we're gone." Reedstrike meowed. "I leave you in charge of camp until we return." The warrior dipped his head in respect.

"Yes Reedstrike." Darkstorm chuckled.

"Does that make me temporary deputy?" Hawkfeather shook his head.

"No, but it does makes you a permanent mouse-brain."

Moonwhisper laughed as did everyone else.

* * *

The full moon dominated the clear night sky. On the island that rested in the Lake were several cats. The leaders of each clan sat together atop a large rock. Hollowstar and Froststar stood side by side. Scorchstar and Falconstar stood on Froststar right. Hollowstar glanced down at her deputy. Pantherclaw had never been the same since Silverdawn left.

Around his Clanmates, Hollowstar's brother was strong and determined; but there were times when a great sadness overtook him. Scorchstar for the attention of every cat.

"Two days ago, my patrol came across three kittypets invading our territory." the tom mewed. "Our patrol chased them out beyond our borders when they were attacked a group of rouges."

The cats on the island murmured worriedly to each other.

"Odd." Froststar mused. "What is troubling you Froststar?" Scorchstar asked. "Three kittypets entered our camp, asking to join Riverclan." the she-cat mewed.

"As if we'd let some soft kittypets be warriors." scoffed a Riverclan warrior.

Froststar ignored them comment. "What became of them? The kittypets."

Scorchstar's ear flattened against his head. "They will no longer be a problem to Shadowclan."

Falconstar laughed. "Are you afraid to admit that your warriors were no match for three little kittypets?" The Shadowclan leader hissed in anger.

"Those kittypets did not fight us. The rouges did." Falconstar did not look convinced.

Hollowstar rolled her eyes. The two toms had been rivals since their first Gathering as apprentices. It was no surprise to her that Falconstar would mock the Shadowclan leader.

"If I may." A Shadowclan cat mewed.

"What is it Whisperwind?" Scorchstar meowed. "Speak now."

"It's about those rouges." the she-cat mewed. "There were a few that looked familiar." Her leader gave her a puzzled look.

"Which ones?"

"The two gray cats." she answered. "The gray tabby I'm positive it was Reedstrike!" The cats of the Gathering gasped in shock.

"What are you saying?" Froststar cried.

"She's right?" Razorstrike urged. "It was Reedstrike. I'm sure that she-cat was Silverdawn!"

Hollowstar snapped her head to the Shadowclan warrior. From the corner of her eye, she saw Pantherclaw stiffen.

"You're lying!" Midnightpelt screeched.

"Why would I lie?" Razorstrike challenged. Every Thunderclan cat hissed in frustration at the rival clan who hissed back with the same amount of ferocity. _If thing keeps up. _Hollowstar thought. _Starclan will be angry._

"Enough!" Hollowstar commanded. The angry yowls immediately silenced. "These are suppose to be peaceful meetings." Hollowstar reminded them. One Thunderclan caught her eye. Snowwhisker looked up at her, silently asking for permission.

"Snowwhisker." Hollowstar mewed calmly. The medicine cat apprentice took a deep breath before speaking.

"Starclan spoke to me some time ago." Snowwhisker mewed.

"What did Starclan tell you?" Froststar asked curiously. Snowwisker glanced around before speaking. _"Danger lurks in the shadows. Blood will return to the forest, Earth's power will be tested and the clans will change forever." _

"Blood!" a cat cried. "You don't mean _Bloodtail_!?"

The cats whispered frighteningly to each other.

"We can hope that is no the case." Badgerfang mewed.

"What about the Earth's power?" Scorchstar asked.

"We don't know." the medicine cat replied.

"I was also given another message from Starclan." Snowwhisker said. All the cats fell silent to listen. Snowwhisker continued. _"Earth will rise upon the third Gathering after the traitor's absence. The great Crow will fly to the Lake and with the Earth itself."_

"A crow." scoffed Scorchstar. "Crows coming to the Gathering. We hold our Gatherings at night when crows sleep. What crow would come here among cats and bring the Earth with it?" Hollowstar glared irritably at the other leader. Right as she was about to respond, a voice came from the fallen tree that allowed access to the island.

"I believe that crow is _me_."

* * *

A reddish brown tom glared at the cats before him. _Useless kittypets. _He though angrily. _Why did he send such pathetic furballs to me? _The cats coward under the tom's harsh stare.

"You!" the tom yowled. One cat, a brown spotted she-cat padded forward.

"Y-yes..?"

"Can you fight?" the tom asked.

"N-no I can't. I've never fought before but I can-" Her response what cut short as the tom swiftly sunk his fangs into the back of her neck. The she-cat stuggled for a moment and was still. The other three cats shook with fear, one yowled pitifully at the loss of its companion.

"Silence!" the tom hissed. "I will have no weaklings in my clan. Why that furball allowed you to come here is beyond me. But know this, any cat young or old will be killed if they cannot meet up to my standards. Fight or die!"

* * *

_**That's all for now peeps! Hoped you enjoyed. **_


	8. Earthclan: Allegiances

**This was suppose to be part of chapter 7, but the story got too long. I enjoyed making up these names :)**

* * *

**Allegiances**

**Earthclan**

**Leader: **Crowstar- black tom with yellow eyes (formally of Shadowclan)

**Deputy: **Reedstrike- striped gray tom with long claws (formally of Riverclan)

apprentice- Breezepaw

**Medicine cat: **Whitefoot- she-cat with snow white fur (formally of Windclan)

apprentice- Treepaw

**Warriors-**

Silverdawn- solid gray she-cat with blue eyes (formally of Thunderclan)

apprentice- Cottonpaw

Ravenwing- dark gray, almost black, tom

Crimsonclaw- massive dark ginger tom with white paws

Pebbletail- small tabby she-cat

Rockfang- dark brown tom with large paws

Thornscar- reddish brown tom with a long scar on his side

Mapleleaf- brown tabby she-cat

Moonwhisper- small black she-cat with a white paw, white muzzle, white left ear, and white tail tip

Darkstorm- dark gray tom with dark green eyes

Hawkfeather- dark brown tom, with black chest, paws, face and tail tip

Mudpelt- brown she-cat with dark brown stripes, white paws and chest

Wildcall- golden brown tom

Sweetberry- small mottled gray she-cat

Smokeface- old gray she-cat

**Apprentice:**

Breezepaw- light brown tabby tom

Cottonpaw- light gray she-cat with dark paws, dark ears, and yellow eyes

Treepaw- light brown and white she-cat (formally of Shadowclan)

**Queens:**

Featherfur- she-cat with soft white fur

(mother of Thornscar's kits: Ivykit, Cloudkit, and Stonekit)

* * *

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:** Hollowstar- lithe blue-gray and white she-cat

**Deputy: **Pantherclaw- massive black tom with white paws and ice blue eyes

**Medicine cat: **Badgerfang- brown tom

apprentice- Snowwhisker

**Warriors:**

Thistletail- brown tabby tom with shaggy fur

Lightningstrike- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Brambletail- cream colored tom

Midnightpelt- tall smoky gray she-cat

Tigerfang- tabby tom

Whitefrost- white tom

Redfern- ginger she-cat with bushy tail

apprentice- Littlepaw

Liontail- pale ginger tom

Fernstripe- calico she-cat

apprentice- Flamepaw

Rosepelt- gray she-cat with white spots

apprentice- Lilypaw

Poppysong- white she-cat with one gray paw

**Apprentice:**

Flamepaw- ginger tom with sharp claw

Lilypaw- white she-cat with brown fur on her face, ears, paws, and tail

Littlepaw- small gray tom

Snowwhisker- white tom with long whiskers

**Queens:**

Sorrelheart- tortoiseshell she-cat

(mother of Mousekit and Speckledkit)

**Elders:**

Redfur- tom with reddish fur

Branchfall- gray and white tom

* * *

**Riverclan**

**Leader: **Froststar- white she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Deputy: **Shellfur- white tom with large brown spots

**Medicine cat: **Graystorm- dark, blue-gray tom

**Warriors:**

Stonefang- large tabby tom

apprentice- Silverpaw

Peachpelt- golden she-cat with green eyes

Mossfoot- blue-gray she-cat with one blue eye, other eye green

Dawnstream- cream colored she-cat with gray paws

Mudtail- muddy brown tabby tom

apprentice- Oakpaw

Lightstream- cream colored tom

apprentice- Snowpaw

Bluebreeze- gray tabby she-cat

Waterlily- grayish brown she-cat

Smallcreek- tiny tabby tom

Bluestream- blue-gray tom with a white muzzle

**Apprentice:**

Silverpaw- gray tabby tom

Snowpaw- white tom

Oakpaw- light brown tabby with white paws

**Queens:**

Softmist- she-cat with soft, pale gray fur (mother of Willowkit and Stormkit)

**Elders:**

Deadbranch- black tom with a twisted hind leg

* * *

**Windclan:**

**Leader: **Falconstar- small tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Deputy: **Swiftfoot- dapple gray tom

apprentice- Ashpaw

**Medicine cat: **Leafstem- black she-cat with a white chest

**Warriors:**

Spiderfoot- mottled she-cat with long legs

apprentice- Owlpaw

Sedgeclaw- dark gray she-cat

Cheetahpelt- spotted golden she-cat

Sunfur- golden tom

Sparrowfeather- tabby tom

Foxfoot- ginger tom

Nighttail- black tom

Larkwing- brown she-cat with white chest

Shrewnose- small gray tom

Echoheart- dappled she-cat

Webwhisker- brown she-cat with black stripes

apprentice- Wolfpaw

**Apprentice:**

Wolfpaw- smoky gray tom with black stripes

Owlpaw- brown she-cat with white muzzle

Ashpaw- tom with grayish brown fur

**Queens:**

Moonlight- beige and white she-cat

(mother of Falconstar's kits: Petalkit, Lilykit, and Briarkit)

**Elders:**

Losttail- old tortoiseshell she-cat

Crookedtooth- spotted tom with a crooked jaw

* * *

**Shadowclan:**

**Leader: **Scorchstar- massive gray tabby tom with ginger patches

**Deputy: **Goldenpelt- lean she-cat with long golden fur

**Medicine cat: **Mothwind- brown she-cat with amber eyes

apprentice- Rowanpaw

**Warriors:**

Darkclaw- black and brown tom

apprentice- Robinpaw

Shadestep- gray she-cat with dark spots

Fawnheart- brown she-cat with white spots

Owltalon- brown tom with dark stripes

Whitefang- large white tom

Nightfrost- white she-cat with black forepaws

Eagelflight- gray dapple tom

Apprentice- Dreampaw

Whisperwind- small tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Redstripe- ginger she-cat with dark stripes

Razorstrike- tall brown tabby tom with long, sharp claws

Bluefang- blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice:**

Robinpaw- mottled gray and white she-cat

Dreampaw- beige she-cat with bushy tail

Rowanpaw- small tom with cream colored fur

**Queens:**

Dapplepelt- she-cat with brown, dappled fur

(mother of Eagleflight's kits: Softkit, Birchkit, and Saberkit)

Cloudfur- she-cat with fluffy white fur

(mother of Razorstrike's kits:Redkit and Wildkit)


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 :) If I could give this story a theme song: Two Worlds by Phil Collin would be it.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Hollowstar- AkariSegawa does not own Warriors.**_

_**Chapter 8: The New Clan**_

Mapleleaf fought back a yawn. Her clan-mates had been gone for quite some time. _How long do these Gatherings last? _she wondered. _I hope nothing terrible happened. I wish I had gone. _The she-cat fidgeted.

"Calm down." Smokface grumbled. "They'll be back. Starclan wanted our clan to exist so they won't allow those other clans to get rid of us." Mapleleaf sighed.

"You're so confident Smokeface."

"Someone has to be." the old cat growled. "Just look at these kits." Around them, the remaining members of Earthclan paced, fidgeted, and glanced around worriedly. Only their temporary leader Darkstorm seemed calm. Beside him sat his sister Moonwhisper whose tail twitched nervously.

"They'll come back safe and sound, have some faith in your clam-mates." Smokeface continued. Mapleleaf nodded and lifted her head to star up at the moon. _Come back safey everyone._

* * *

Pantherclaw stared in shock at the black tom. _Crowtalon!? But he was exiled. Why is he here? _

"You have some nerve showing your face here Crowtalon." Scorchstar hissed. The cat looked back at the Shadowclan leader calmly.

"Starclan wishes for me to be here." Pantherclaw narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" the deputy asked suspiciously. "You are the crow in the prophecy?" The black tom nodded.

"If that's so," Hollowstar continued. "Then what about the 'Earth'?"

"Earth." Crowtalon smirked. "I have Earthclan right here." Pantherclaw gasped. _Earth-clan!? _Crowtalon stepped forward towards the rock where the leaders sat. He stopped at the foot of the boulder and turned around. "Are you coming?" Curious, Pantherclaw looked at the direction of the fallen tree. Several pairs of eyes were watching the Gathering from the shadows. After a moment, the cats walked into the light one by one.

* * *

Peachpelt watched as Crowtalon made his way to the leaders' boulder. He spoke to someone who stood near the fallen tree. _W__ho is it? _Peachpelt froze in shock when she saw a familiar gray tabby.

"No way." her fellow warrior gasped. "It's Reedstrike!" Peachpelt's heart raced. _He's alive. My beloved's alive!_ The gray tom was soon joined by another gray cat. _Silverdawn too! So Shadowclan wasn't lying. _The young warrior glanced up at Pantherclaw. The Thunderclan deputy had frozen and was starring at his former mate.

The next cat caught Windclan's attention. It was their former medicine cat Whitefoot. Beside the she-cat was none other than Treepaw along with a tabby tom Peachpelt did not recognized. A jerking movement pulled Peachpelt's attention to her left. Stonefang was watching Whitefoot with widened eyes. Everyone in Riverclan knew of the relationship between Whitefoot and Stonefang, his reaction was no surprise to the young warrior. The six other cats were felines Peachpelt did not know. One of them, a she-cat, went to stand beside Silverdawn.

"W-what is the meaning of this Crowtalon?" Falconstar gasped. Silverdawn snapped her head towards the leader.

"It would be best," she mewed. "For you to refer to him as Crow_star_." Every cat except for the ones of Earthclan yowled in shock.

"Crowstar!?" Scorchstar meowed. The black tom nodded. "Starclan has gifted me with the nine lives of a leader." Peachpelt turned to her leader. Froststar's eyes were on Reedstrike. Shellfur was also watching his brother in a mixture of confusion and relief.

"This can't be possible!" Scorchstar exclaimed. "This can't be!"

"There is no need for such a reaction Scorchstar." Hollowstar mewed, her eyes on Silverdawn.

"Is...Bloodtail with you?" Falconstar asked. Earthclan hissed furiously and Peachpelt couldn't help but to flinch.

"That deceiving murderer is not welcome in our clan!" an unfamiliar she-cat snarled. "If he so much as sets a paw in our territory, we'll rip him apart!" The other cats yowled in agreement. The young she-cat next to Silverdawn asked something. Treepaw quickly mewed back. The other cat's eyed widened in horror and her fur bristled.

"I don't like this." Scorchstar muttered. "What proof do you have that Starclan wanted you to become a leader of them?" As if in answer, a beam of moonlight flowed down towards Crowstar, bathing him in its light. Every cat stared in awe as the light slowly faded.

"Is that proof enough, Scorchstar?" Hollowstar asked. The tom said nothing.

"Starclan has shown its approval." Hollowstar mewed. She turned to Crowstar. "It seems from now on, you shall take your place among us at every Gathering in the future."Crowsatr nodded.

"Since you're here," Froststar meowed. "You might as well introduce us to your clan-mates. There are some we do not recognize." Crowstar turned to his clan.

"My deputy shall go first." he said. Peachpelt glanced at each cat. _Who's their deputy? _

"That will be me." Reedstrike answered her silent question. "I am Earthclan's deputy." He turned to the tabby tom. "My apprentice is Breezepaw." Beside Peachpelt, Stonefang stiffened. _Breezepaw? Wasn't one of Whitefoot's kits named Breezekit? Is that the same tom? _Many cats fidgeted but said nothing as the introductions continued. Whitefoot was next.

"I am Earthclan's medince cat. My apprentice is Treepaw." The young cat stood proudly as every cat turned to look at her. Treepaw's former mentor, Owltalon, seemed the most surprised.

"You all know me." Silverdawn mewed. The she-cat avoided Pantherclaw's eyes and refused to look were the Thunderclan cats stood, which happened to be where her son, Thistletail was. "I will introduce my apprentice, Cottonpaw."

The gray she-cat beside Silverdawn shrank back a little. Silverdawn whispered something to her and the apprentice stood up straighter. The she-cat who had angrily reacted to the mention of Bloodtail spoke.

"My name is Sweetberry, I am a warrior of Earthclan." A tom beside her meowed:

"I am Thornscar. I believe it is clear as to my place in Earthclan." A dark gray tom introduced himself.

"My name is Ravenwing." he proudly.

Next to him was a small tabby she-cat. "I am Pebbletail." she mewed gently. Pebbletail glanced at the dark brown tom to her right. "Rockfang." was his only response.

"We are honored to have you all join us." Hollowstar welcomed them. "What of the others?" Falconstar asked. "Surely there are more Earthclan cats."

Crowstar smirked. "Of course there are. But they are at our camp, you will meet them at the next Gathering." Peachpelt once again turned her gaze to Reedstrike. Like Silverdawn, the deputy refused to look at his family. He must have felt her gaze, for he turned to look at her. Peachpelt froze, unsure of how to react, but relaxed when Reedstrike's hard expression softened. Her heart pounded when their eyes met. _He remembers me. He really remembers me._

"There's something I must ask." mewed a Riverclan she-cat. Peachpelt turned to the owner of the voice.

"What is it Mossfoot?" Froststar asked. The she-cat gestured to Reedstrike's apprentice. "That's your kit, isn't it Whitefoot?"

Breezepaw snarled. "So what if I am? That has nothing to do with you!" Stonefang's eyes bore holes into his son who seemed unaware of his father's gaze. Mossfoot looked up at the Earthclan medicine cat.

"It would have been best if you had taken him to Riverclan. Instead you drag him off to join you and the other outcasts." Peachpelt froze. A few Riverclan cats glared at their uppity Clanmate. The Earthclan cats hissed in fury at Mossfoot's remark. Yet Silverdawn stayed clam.

"My, my." the she-cat mused. "Mossfoot will you ever change? Since your first Gathering, you always tried to start fights with the other clans. Do you think that makes you look strong? It doesn't. In fact, you're just a bother; I actually surprised Froststar allowed you to be a warrior. You are arrogant, foolish, selfish, irritating, rude, and pathetic. Here's some advice: choose your battles wisely, _kit_!"

The combination of Silverdawn's harsh tone and calm expression was unnerving. Mossfoot bowed her head in shame and embarrassment. Peachpelt shook her head. _She had that coming for a while. _

"You need to have more control over your warriors Froststar." Falconstar smirked. "One could cause an unnecessary war." The Riverclan leader glared disapprovingly at Mossfoot, who seemed to want to disappear. "Besides, I'm sure Breezepaw feels at home in Earthclan. Why take him from his home?"

"Enough of this." Hollowstar meowed. "It is time for the Gathering to come to an end." She turned to the Earthclan leader. "Crowstar, next Gathering you, Whitefoot and Reedstrike shall take your rightful places among us. Until we meet again."

As one, the clan leaders stood and climbed down the boulder with their deputies and medicine cats. Peachpelt looked back at Earthclan. As the ones closet to the log leading off the island, they were left first. The Riverclan warrior saw Thistletail amongst the Thunderclan cats. The tom stared intensely at his mother who refused to look his way. Silverdawn walked side by side with Crowstar, an act that did not go unnoticed by her son and former mate. Peachpelt's eyes fell on Reedstrike. _He's alive and what's more, he's the deputy of a new clan! He's so far away now..._

* * *

Although the leader seemed clam, inside Hollowstar was greatly shocked by what had occurred at the Gathering. _Crowtalon...no Crowstar. Leader of Earthclan. And Silverdawn! She was with them all along._ She looked back at her deputy. Pantherclaw looked shaken, unable to hide his pain. His son padded next to him, oddly quiet.

_I can only imagine how the cats back at camp will react. _Hollowstar thought. The cats were silent the whole trip back to the Thunderclan camp. Padding through the brambles, Hollowstar looked at the rest of her clan. Every cat eagerly waited for the news from the Gathering.

"Hollowstar you have returned." Tigerfang meowed. The tabby tom looked at her worriedly. "Is something wrong? What happened at the Gathering?" Every cat now looked at her. The ones who had stayed at camp were now aware of the tension coming from their fellow warriors.

Instead of answering, Hollowstar meowed: "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highledge for a Clan Meeting!" The Thunderclans quickly obeyed and stood silently by Highledge. Once atop the ledge, Hollowstar looked down at her clan. "Snowwhisker's prophecy had come to pass during the Gathering." the leader announced.

"Prophecy?" A she-cat, Lightningstrike, mewed. "What prophecy?" Hollowstar nodded to the medicine cat apprentice.

"Starclan told me," he said. "That Earth will rise on the third Gathering of the traitor's absence and a crow will come to the Lake with the Earth itself." He paused. "The traitor was obviously Bloodtail." The cats hissed angrily at the murderous cat's name. Snowwisker waited until the crowd quieted. "The crow mentioned in the prophecy was Crowtalon."

At this the cats gasped in shock. "What about the Earth?" Fernstripe asked. "That." Hollowstar answered. "Is Earthclan. Starclan has decided to bring forth a new to join our ranks and Crowtalon-Crowstar- is its leader."

"Is Bloodtail with them?" a cat asked.

"One cat asked them." Hollowstar mewed. "He doesn't seem to be among them and they do not seem to be willing to allow him in their clan."

"That's not all." Badgerfang grumbled. "Silverdawn has joined them! She seems very close to Crowstar." Hollowstar noticed her deputy flinch at Badgerfang's last comment. "My daughter is there!?" Midnightpelt yowled in shock. "She's alive?" The medicine cat nodded. "Reedstrike as well. Treepaw is with them, with Whitefoot as their medicine cat."

* * *

Peachpelt glanced warily at her former mentor. Softmist lovingly licked her kits' heads. Shellfur was stiff beside her. "What is wrong Shellfur?" Softmist asked. "You're not loosing your place as deputy are you?" _She would ask that, that shrew! _Peachpelt thought angrily. "It's Reedstrike." Shellfur murmured. Softmist didn't look up as she continued to groom her kits. "He's back? That's...good isn't it?"

"That's not it." Peachpelt meowed frustrated. "He's the deputy of a new clan!" Softmist froze. "W-what?"

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" Froststar's commanded echoed in the camp. "You'll here the rest from our leader." Peachpelt mewed stiffly. The young warrior stormed out of nursery to come stand beside her fellow warriors. Shellfur came from the nursery and took his place next to Froststar.

Froststar's eyes swept over her clanmates. "During the Gathering, a former clanmate returned to the Lake Territories." the she-cat mewed. "Reedstrike along with the rest of Bloodtail's former followers have made a new clan for themselves." The cats murmured to each other, shocked and agitated.

From the corner of her eye, Peachpelt noticed Stonefang at the edge of the camp. Froststar explained Starclan's apparent approval of the new, the Riverclan warriors however did not seem convinced.

"What if Bloodtail is there?" one cat worried.

"There is no way to tell if Bloodtail is staying with them. "Froststar mewed. "And it would not do to start an unnecessary battle if he is not. Until we know for sure, we will have no contact with Earthclan. We will increase our patrols though, to be sure."

The warrior cats were not convinced, but agreed with their leader's words. As the group separated, Peachpelt quickly followed Stonefang who was now leaving the safety of the camp. The young warrior quietly followed her senior until they were safely away from curious eyes. "Stonefang where are you going?" she asked. The warrior jumped and turned around.

"Nothing." he meowed. Peachpelt shook her head. "Don't lie to me Stonefang. You're going to look for Earthclan aren't you?" The tom sighed.

"I just want to see my son." he said. Peachpelt nodded in understanding.

"You're worried about him just as I am worried about Reedstrike." Stonefang laughed. "Worried? You're hopelessly in love with him! Ever since you were an apprentice."

Peachpelt's ears grew hot with embarrassment. "W-was it that obvious?" Stonefang nodded. "To many cats, it was."

The young warrior fidgeted. "But we don't know where they are."

"We do know they are near Shadowclan Territory." Stonefang told her.

* * *

Crowstar sighed as he entered his den. Although he thanked Starclan a fight had not broken out, he still felt uneasy about the Gathering. "Is everything alright?" Crowstar's ears perked up. "I wish you wouldn't do that, Silverdawn." the tom mewed. The silver she-cat rubbed against him affectionately. "I have no idea what you're talking about." she purred.

Crowstar gently licked her ear. "I was referring to you appearing out of no where, your stealth is remarkable!" His mate purred proudly. "Well I was a Thunderclan cat once." She sighed. "We'll need more patrols I'm guessing." Crowstar nodded. "I'm positive that none of the clans are willing to accept us o readily. We might not have to worry about Thunderclan, though. Hollowstar was always the calm one but..."

Silverdawn sighed again. "I know we have to be careful."

Angry yowls brought their attention to the camp. Both warriors rushed out from the warriors den. At the center of the clearing, two cats stood facing the furious Earthclan cats. Crowstar narrowed his eyes as the smell of Riverclan washed over him. With Silverdawn beside him Crowstar padded towards the intruders.

"What is going on here?" Crowstar growled.

"We found them at the Shadowclan border." Crimsonclaw hissed. The Riverclan cats crouched low to the ground, their fur bristling. At the corner of his eye Crowstar saw a flash of gray and new that Reedstrike was beside him. The deputy was silent for a moment.

"What are you doing here Peachpaw?" Reedstrike asked. Although Crowstar retained a calm demeanor, inside he was shocked. _Softmist's apprentice!? No she should be a warrior by now. What is she doing here?_

"It's Peachpelt now." the she-cat mewed gently. She raised her head and stared up at the Earthclan deputy. Crowstar was surprised to see what appeared to be love in her green eyes. "We didn't mean to intrude, we just wanted to-"

A surprised yowl stopped her in mid-sentence. Whitefoot had emerged out of the medicine cat den with Treepaw in toe. The she-cat's eyes were wide, her mouth opened slightly. The warrior that had come with Peachpelt watched her, his eyes filled with mixed emotions. Crowstar looked back and forth between his medicine cat and the intruder several times before realization hit.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Whitefoot." Stonefang mewed.

* * *

A heavy fog covered the land in a milky sheet. Tall trees loomed ominously above the forest floor. The silence of the forest was deafening and yet it did not bother the two cats who lived there. A reddish brown tom stared up at giant trees. Three jagged scars left a permanent mark across his left eye. The fuzzy stump that was all that's left of his tail twitched with anticipation.

"Are you not tired?" the cat's companion mewed. The scared tom purred without humor.

"How can I sleep when I'll soon have my revenge." he growled excitedly. "Soon I'll make those traitors pay and the Clans... they'll get what's coming to them." His companion nodded.

"Yes they will pay." the cat continued. "And this time, I _will _be leader of all the clans. I will become what my father desired me to be. Soon the Clans will refer to me as their new leader, Bloodstar!"

The full moon watched silently from its perch in the sky, its round surface now the color of blood.

* * *

_**So sorry I took forever to make this chapter, please don't kill me XD. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**_


	10. Author's Request

**Disclaimer:**

**Peachpelt- AkariSegawa does not own Warriors.**

_Chapter 9: Return of the Traitor_

_4 moons later..._

Treepaw sniffed the air turning her head this way and that. _The bindweed should be...here! _The she-cat sauntered towards the wide white flowers near the border between Shadowclan and Earthclan. The scent marking of Earthclan cats were recent and strong. Ever since the first Gathering there had been issues with the neighboring Clan, creating a feeling of hostility towards the Shadowclan cats.

Treepaw's nose twitched as she checked the air for the scent of Shadowclan cats. _None...only their scent marks. Good. _Although she had no intention of causing trouble for Shadowclan and was merely searching for herbs, Treepaw would rather fight a badger than come face to face with a Shadowclan warrior, especially her former mentor Owltalon.

Treepaw stopped in front of the white flowers and began harvesting them. _Much has changed. she mused _to herself._It's hard to believe I was once part of Shadowclan. It feels like I've been with Earthclan since I was a kit. _

Four moons after the Gathering many things happened. Stonefang got to meet his son, Breezepaw, properly, and left satisfied that his son was safe and happy. Not once did he try to convince Breezepaw to come live in Riverclan with him.

Peachpelt had decided to stay and later became Reedstrike's mate. The old warrior Smokeface became Earthclan's first Elder. Silverdawn was now pregnant with Crowstar's kits. She refused to sit idly in the nursery and instead continued her warrior duties, much to Crowstar's dismay. Some time later, Squirreltail, Fireclaw, and Leafpond joined Earthclan.

An orange leaf spiraled down from its branch to land in front of the apprentice. The she-cat glared at the crisp leaf. She hated leaf-fall, it meant leaf-bare would come soon after, snow would soon cover the land and prey would be scarce. It also meant a high risk of greencough. Treepaw sighed and began the journey back to camp.

"Treepaw?" The light brown she-cat jumped and turned. Mapleleaf, Moonwhisper and Darkstorm had appeared from the brush, each holding a bit of prey.

"What are you doing?" Treepaw snapped, annoyed that she had been caught off guard.

"Are you returning to camp?" Mapleleaf asked.

"Yeah I am."

"Alright, we'll come with you. We're done with our hunting patrol."

The group made their way through their territory eager to return home. Treepaw did her best to keep some distance between her and Darkstorm who seemed intent on playfully attacking her tail as they walked on. Since he had arrived in Earthclan, Treepaw a dubbed him the most annoying tom she had ever met. Silverdawn had once joked that Treepaw had finally met her match, a joke the apprentice did not find amusing.

"Whatcha need the flowers for?" Darkstorm asked, his voice muffled by the vole in his mouth.

"They're not just flowers." Treepaw hissed. "They're herbs mouse-brain! Now stop bothering me."

"All I did was ask a question." Darkstorm muttered.

"Yes," Mapleleaf agreed. "But you have annoyed her many times since you joined the clan."

"Darkstorm smirked. "She's just jealous because I'm much more fun than she is."

Treepaw resisted the urge to snap at him. Darkstorm just wasn't worth it. The she-cat sigh in relief when they came to the Earthclan camp. But her solace was destroyed by the heavy tension in the air. Every warrior was on edge. Featherfur watched her fellow clan-mates from the nursey, her wrapped around her kits. Her mate Thornscar stood nearby glaring at a small pile of bones at the center of camp. The other warriors surrounded the bones and all were uneasy.

Treepaw placed the herbs in Whitefoot's den and quietly joined her mentor in the crowd.

"What's wrong?" the apprentice mewed.

Whitefoot gestured to the bones. Confused, Treepaw looked at them. The bones were picked clean, not a piece of meat remained. Claw and teeth marks decorated the small bones. The apprentice stepped forward and stretched out her neck to the bones. She sniffed them carefully then jumped back with a hiss.

"Bloodtail!" she gasped. From within the nursery Featherfur hissed. _Why? Why is his scent on these bones?_ Treepaw wondered._ No. It can't be...he can't be..._

"What's going on?" Moonwhisper meowed timidly from her place between Darkstorm and Hawkfeather.

"An old enemy has returned." Crowstar mewed gravely. He stood close to his mate with his tail wrapped around her protectively.

"Who?" Hawkfeather asked.

"Bloodtail. He's the reason why our former clans despise us." Silverdawn explained.

"What did he do?" Darkstorm asked. It was Whitefoot who explained.

"Many moons ago Bloodtail was a warrior of Shadowclan. He was highly respected by his clan-mates as well as the other clan cats. No one ever expected he would turn on us." The medicine cat paused, a pained expression on her face.

"He used my secret to gain the trust of others, I was to lie to everyone that Starclan told me he would save us during our darkest time when the truth was that he would bring forth our darkest time, he wanted to control all four clans."

"Secret?" Moonwhisper questioned.

"Her kits." Treepaw answered softly. "Medicine cats are forbidden to have mates or kits. Things happen however and they have kits anyway."

Breezepaw shifted uncomfortably, staring down at his paws.

Silverdawn spoke. "Using the false prophecy, he got the rest of us to follow his orders. At first we all thought he really was our savior but then, things became gruesome. Bloodtail would viciously attack any cat who questioned him to the point of death. He became a cold hearted tyrant."

"He killed my brothers." Sweetberry hissed. "They were just kits. My mother couldn't train with the others so he killed them so they wouldn't be a 'distraction'."

Moonwhisper's eyes widened in horror. Hawkfeather's fur bristled.

"That's..." Darkstorm was too shaken to finish.

"He didn't care who he killed." Crowstar mewed gravely. "Whether they be friend or foe."

"He didn't even care if that cat was someone's kit." Silverdawn mewed.

Treepaw saw the pain in the queen's eyes. Bloodtail had gruesomely killed Silverdawn's daughter Dawncloud in front of her mother as a warning for the she-cat to never betray him. Silverdawn's former mate Pantherclaw had lost his sister Leopardclaw who, along with their sister Hollowstar, had been one of Silverdawn's closest friends.

"He used fear and rage to rule us." Whitefoot mewed. "We were always told as kits that there was no cat in the world that was as bad as Tigerstar." The she-cat shook her head. "They were wrong, Bloodtail was far worse."

"W-why is he back?" Moonwhisper asked.

"Revenge I suppose." Whitefoot answered. "In the end, we turned against him, with the exception of two rouges, and sided with the clans. Bloodtail was defeated and exiled."

"He should've been killed." Sweetberry growled. Every cat hissed and growled in agreement, all except for Crowstar, Reedstrike, and Whitefoot.

"Reedstrike." Crowstar mewed. The deputy took one look at his leader and nodded before addressing the clan.

"As of now, there will be more border patrols. We will make our scents strong and chase out any rouges that come into our territory, no exceptions!" The tom looked at each face carefully. "Anyone who sees Bloodtail, do NOT enter into a fight recklessly. Be careful."

* * *

_Treepaw sat at the center of a clearing below a starry night sky. _Starclan. _Treepaw wondered. __Standing before her was a old white tom. **"Who are you?" **Treepaw asked. _

_**"I am Oakfall young one." **he answered. **I was Mothwind's mentor when I was still with Shadowclan." **Treepaw narrowed her eyes. _

_**"If you're her mentor why are you talking to me?"**_

_**"Earthclan does not yet have any ancestors to watch over it."**__the tom replied. **"So all cats of Starclan watch over it. Listen to me Treepaw, I have something important to tell you: The many claws of Blood will wander through the Lake's Clans and Crimson will fall from the Earth."**_

_**"What does that mean?" **Treepaw asked him._

**_"You will find out soon enough."_ **The world began to fade.

Treepaw jumped up from her slumber gasping. Whitefoot was still asleep, curled up in a tight ball. The apprentice sighed and looked up at the starlit sky. _I have a very bad feeling._

* * *

"Crimsonclaw, Silverdawn. and I will be the next patrol." Reedstrike mewed. "Moonwhisper, Sweetberry and Mapleleaf will be of the hunting patrol."

Reedstrike watched as the hunting patrol left. The tom left uneasy but could not figure out why. _All this talk about Bloodtail must be making me nervous. _he guessed.

"Wait!" The group turned to see Treepaw running towards them. A foxleap away Whitefoot watched them, concern clear on her face. The apprentice stopped in front of Crimsonclaw.

"What is it, Treepaw?" the tom asked.

"You're going on patrol, correct?" the she-cat asked sternly. Reedstrike was amazed at Treepaw's change in attitude. _Something is not right._

"Yeah why?" Crimsonclaw mewed gruffly.

"Please be careful." Treepaw warned. "Starclan sent me a dream, you must be careful!"

Crimsonclaw nudged her. "Thank you for your concern Treepaw, but there's no need to worry. I'll be fine."

"But Starclan told me that Crimson will fall-"

Crimsonclaw stopped her. "I'm not some helpless kit, Treepaw! I can take care of myself!"

The tom turned away and headed towards the outskirts of the camp. The light brown she-cat shook her head, her expression uneasy. Silverdawn gently licked her ear.

"We'll look out for him." Silverdawn assured her. The apprentice nodded but did not look convinced.

* * *

"Reedstrike we're ready when you are." Silverdawn mewed. Her apprentice Cottonpaw sat patiently beside her as did Breezepaw and Crimsonclaw. The grey tom nodded and led the group to their shared border with Thunderclan. The leafless trees loomed ominously above the forest floor. Reedstrike felt unnerved. _Something's wrong. _he decided. _But what?_

Then he realized that the forest was oddly quiet. The others noticed this and were on edge. Silverdawn lagged behind the group, her swollen belly slowed her pace. Cottonpaw walked beside her mentor protectively. Reedstrike's own apprentice glanced back at the queen worriedly.

_What was I thinking? _Reedstrike realized. _Anything can happen on patrol, Silverdawn should be back at camp. _

"Cottonpaw," Reedstrike mewed. "I need you to-"

Yowls of war stopped the deputy in mid-sentence. Several rouges jumped out from behind the trees and charged towards the patrol. Without hesitation, Breezepaw launched himself at the nearest rouge, a tom twice his size. The deputy was about to aid his apprentice when Silverdawn cried out. A she-cat pined her her down and was preparing for a killing blow. The gray queen thrashed from under the she-cat, trying to get up, but her large belly weighed her down.

"Silverdawn!" Reedstrike exclaimed. Cottonpaw immediately came to her mentor's rescue while Crimsonclaw battled with her former opponent. The apprentice jumped onto the rouge's back and bit down into the back of her neck. The attack did not kill the rouge who shook herself fiercely to dislodge the apprentice, but to no avail. The deputy threw himself at Silverdawn's attacker, causing all three cats to come tumbling down. Together, Reedstrike and Cottonpaw chase away the she-cat and quickly returned to Silverdawn's side.

A pained cry brought Reedstrike's attention to Crimsonclaw. The deputy watched in horror as the warrior fell to the ground and laid motionless. While Reedstrike and Cottonpaw helped Silverdawn, Crimsonclaw's one opponent had become two, both cat were snarling victoriously at the warrior's body. More rouges came out from the shadows. Breezepaw had successfully fought off his first attacker and was now struggling with two others. Assured that Silverdawn was safe with her apprentice, Reedstrike went to help the younger tom.

_This is bad. _Reedstrike thought as he clawed the face of a brown tom. _There's too many. _Just then more cats arrived and for a moment the deputy feared that it was more rouges. The scent of Shadowclan filled his nostrils and the tom nearly sighed in relief when he saw that the other clan was helping his warriors.

Outnumbered and injured, the rouges hesitated. On one of them Reedstrike noticed what looked like a collar. _A..kittypet? _

"Enough retreat!" A voice ordered. The rouges fled. Reedstrike's fur bristled at the familiar voice and look around wildly. His eyes came into contact with two familiar amber orbs. His heart dropped. _No..._

"You were lucky this time Reedstrike," the voice snarled. "But rest assured, I will have my revenge!" With that the voice and eyes vanished.

"Reedstrike!"

The tom turned around to come face to face with a Thunderclan warrior.

"Liontail?"

The tom nodded.

"You're lucky we heard the commotion, are your warriors alright?"

Reedstrike was about to reply when he remembered something.

"Crimsonclaw!"

The deputy quickly rushed to his warrior's side. Various wounds covered the tom's body, his breathing was shallow.

"No...Crimsonclaw." Silverdawn wailed.

"Re-Reedstrike..." Crimsonclaw gasped.

"Don't talk!" Reedstrike commanded. "We're taking you to Whitefoot."

"No..." the warrior groaned. "Don't. I-I'm not going to...to make it...you know that. My wounds are too s-severe."

The dark ginger tom coughed up blood.

"Please...tell Treepaw I'm sorry...for...for not listening...to her."

"You can tell her that yourself." Cottonpaw cried. "Please, Crimsonclaw stay with us."

There was no reply.

"...Crimsonclaw?"

Nothing.

Reedstrike closed his eyes as grief took him. _Crimsonclaw, you will not be forgotten. _The deputy opened his eyes and turned to the Thunderclan patrol.

"Thank you for helping us." he mewed. "Go warn your clan that Snowwisker's prophecy has come true and Bloodtail has returned. You'll need to prepare."

Liontail nodded. "May Starclan watch over you." With that, the Thunderclan warriors left.

"We're heading back to camp" Reedstrike mewed. "I'll carry Crimsonclaw."

* * *

Cottonpaw stared mournfully at her fallen clan-mate. Every Earthclan cat gasped in horror at Crimsonclaw's lifeless body, and cried out in rage when they discovered that it was Bloodtail's doing. After paying her respects, Silverdawn had escaped to the nursery and seemed intent on staying there. Treepaw had come out of the medicine cat den and, seeing Crimsonclaw, shook her head sorrowfully.

"Starclan told you..." Cottonpaw asked her.

"They told me Crimson will fall from the Earth." Treepaw mewed. "If only I had tried harder to convince him."

Cottonpaw rubbed her head against Treepaw.

"Don't blame yourself, you did all you could. Stay strong for him, Crimsonclaw wouldn't like it if you blamed yourself for his death. He would want you to remember him as the brave warrior we all loved, not the lifeless body we see now."

"You're starting to sound like Silverdawn." Treepaw mewed.

"She's a good mentor." Cottonpaw mewed. "I don't think she'll be leaving the nursery anytime soon though."

"I don't blame her. Excuse me, I have to help Whitefoot."

The light brown she-cat returned to the medicine cat den and came out with Whitefoot, both carrying lavender and mint herbs. The medicine cats waited until each clan-mate had paid their respects to Crimsonclaw before rubbing the mint leaves and lavender on his body. Cottonpaw turned away, her eyes tightly shut.

During her time in Earthclan, Crimsonclaw had become somewhat like a second mentor. He had taught her battle moves when Silverdawn and Crowstar had been arguing about the queen not moving into the nursery, and made her feel at ease when she didn't get it right the first time. Despite his short temper, Crimsonclaw was kind and loyal, putting the needs of the clan before his own and giving the apprentices tips of fighting and hunting. He was loved and respected by the clan. For Cottonpaw she had not only lost a clan-mate, she had lost a friend. _Good-bye, Crimsonclaw. _

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey Gather beneath Tallrock for a Clan Meeting!"

Cottonpaw and Treepaw joined their clan-mates around the large rock. Featherfur and Silverdawn watched the meeting from the nursery.

Crowstar looked grim as he spoke to his clan. "Today we have lost one of our own. Crimsonclaw was a brave and noble warrior and he will forever be remembered. It is clear now that Bloodtail is back, we must be wary and prepare. For there is no doubt that there will be war."

"This time he'll get what's coming to him!" Sweetberry yowled. Her clan-mates meowed in agreement. The Earthclan leader waited until the clan was silent.

"There is another matter to discuss." The cats murmured in confusion. Cottonpaw glanced at Treepaw who seemed equally confused.

"Cottonpaw, Breezepaw!"

The apprentice jumped at the sound of her name and quickly followed Breezepaw up Tallrock. Crowstar looked at the two cats carefully.

"Reedstrike has told me that you both fought bravely and that you, Cottonpaw, risked your life to protect my mate and your mentor. Reedstrike has decided that it is only fitting that you both receive your warrior names."

Both cats gaped at their leader, then turned to each other and purred with delight.

"Does Silverdawn agree to this?" Cottonpaw asked.

"Yes, I do." Silverdawn answered from the nursery. "I owe you my life. Also, I think it's best if I stay in the nursery for a while anyway."

"Then it's agreed." Crowstar meowed. The leader first to Breezepaw who stepped forward. Every cat waited eagerly.

"I, Crowstar, leader of Earthclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as warrior in his turn."

Crowstar's voice rang with wisdom and strength and Cottonpaw fidgeted exicitedly. Breezepaw was just as excited. _What will his warrior name be? _she wondered. _What will mine be?_

Crowstar went on. "Breezepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend you Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Breezepaw from this moment you will be known as Breezeflight. Starclan honors your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Earthclan."

Crowstar rested his muzzle on Breezeflight's head, who licks his shoulder in turn. The leader then turns to the she-cat. Cottonpaw steps forwards and looked into the wise eyes of her leader.

"Cottonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend you Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Cottonpaw from this moment you will be known as Cottonheart. Starclan honors your spirit and thoughtfulness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Earthclan."

Crowstar then performed the same action as he had done with Breezeflight, placing his muzzle on the new warrior's head. Cottonheart followed Breezeflight's example and gently licked her leader's shoulder.

"Cottonheart, Breezeflight! Cottonheart, Breezeflight!" Earthclan cheered. Cottonheart looked down at her Clan proudly. _After all that hard work_ _I'm finally a warrior. _she thought. _And I will get stronger. For Crimsonclaw. For Earthclan!_


End file.
